The Worries of A New Brawl Tourney
by Icee The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic has always been a positive Brawler. However, when a new Smash Tourney is announced, along with the arrival of three new Brawlers, one of which who looks like they could be Sonic's replacement, his world is flipped upside down as the fear of being booted sets in. Will Sonic be able to overcome this and be the happy hedgehog he used to be? Only time will tell...
1. Prolouge

**Hello all, and welcome to a new story from yours truly, Icee The Hedgehog. I decided it would be a good idea to have three stories going on, one for each genre I have written about. That way I can sort of focus on whichever one is on my mind at the time. (I promise I will get to updating my other two stories as soon as possible, those who are reading Shifting Gears 2 and Codename Diana, I simply do not have a bunch of update time)  
**

**I decided after reading many stories about the newbies that I would do one of my own, but add my own little twist to it by making it from another Smasher's point of view and how this will affect them as the tension rises in the mansion of who is going to be booted from the next tournament. I am hoping to make a series of this eventually. This story may eventually get dark and sad and if I do decide to include any dark scenes, I will include a warning at the top of the chapter in bold, like this note.  
**

**Anyway, enough of my blabbing. Enjoy the story and be sure to leave a review!**

**I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to their respective companies! This story is made just for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of readers who read it.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

I open my eyes, sighing as I stretch myself out, ready for another day at the Smash Mansion, the chaotic mansion that us Smash Bros call home. Every day here brings a new set of shenanigans, whether it's arguing about who took the last piece of cake, to someone destroying a piece of furniture. The chaos never stops around here. Although it used to annoy me, I am pretty used to this life now, and it's to the point that most of it doesn't even bother me. Sometimes, I even join some of the chaos. We're all one big happy family of Brawlers, and I like it that way. Even though there are quite a few Smashers whom I can't stand (Mario in particular), I still don't know what I would do without them all. They all have become friends of mine over the four years in total that I have lived here. That's not a lot compared to veteran Smash Bros who were in Melee, such as Samus, Mario, and R.O.B., but it's still enough time, in my opinion to have bonded with all of the Brawlers at this mansion.

I rise from bed, freshen up for the day, and make my bed up nice and tidy. I then exit my room, just as Master Hand's booming voice comes on through the intercom.

"Attention all Brawlers!" Master Hand booms. "Before breakfast, everyone please report to the main lobby. There is a very important announcement that must be made! Again, everyone please report to the main lobby! There is a very important announcement to be made! Thank you!"

The intercom clicks off. I'm curious to know what Master Hand has to say that's so important that it cannot wait until after we eat. Probably an announcement saying Kirby or Yoshi chose to eat all of the food and we have to wait on Peach to get some. Shrugging, I keep myself positive, something I have always been good at, and speed down the hall and into the main lobby.

The lobby is loud and noisy, not to mention packed with the thirty five Smashers who live in this mansion. I look through the crowd, trying to see if I can spot my Brawl Buddies, Olimar and R.O.B. I've known them ever since I first got accepted into the Brawlers Community, and like me, they are the only ones from their game universes who are in Brawl. We sort of stick together because of that. (Game and Watch and Captain Falcon want nothing to do with us for some reason. Game and Watch and R.O.B. got into a major argument last week, which resulted in R.O.B. never wanting to speak to the 2-D figure again, and Captain Flacon wants nothing to do with me after an incident in a recent Brawl when I got tired of him yelling "FALCON PUNCH!" across the arena. Samus, Snake, and Pit all hang in their own groups.)

I spot Olimar on the other side of the room, playing with his Pikmin and trying to keep them from wandering off and getting stomped on by the crowd of Brawlers. R.O.B. is next to him, leaned against the wall. He was never one for crowds, and almost always does that every time we have a meeting. Unable to get past the large crowd between me and them, I wave to them. They wave back.

"Alright everyone, SETTLE DOWN!" Master Hand yells, coming into the room.

Everyone falls silent at Master Hand's voice. It never ceases to amaze me how a room of loud people can be silenced by just one voice.

"I have a very important announcement for everyone!" Master Hand begins, sounding excited. Then again, when he sounds exited, nine of ten times it's nothing, so I don't get very excited. Everyone else must be thinking the same thing because no one says anything. Master Hand just simply continues.

"I am announcing that we are going to have a new tournament starting in a few months!" Master Hand announces. "This means that new people are going to be invited into our Smash Mansion and unfortunately, some people are going to have to be booted out."

Immediately, the atmosphere in the main lobby becomes tense as soon as he mentioned that people are going to have to be booted out. We've been together for the past four years since the Brawl Tournament ended, and friendships and bonds have been made. The thought of having those broken scares the majority of us. Especially me. You see, as a third party Smasher, the likelihood that I will be booted is pretty high, unless many people wanted me to stay in. I want to leave the room and go for a run, but I can't because Master Hand is blocking the doorway.

"However, for the time being, nobody is being booted yet, since I haven't decided on who's being booted." Master Hand continues. A little bit or relief comes over the room, but not for me. I just have this feeling that I will be booted. After all, this is a tourney mainly for Nintendo people, and I am from SEGA – the rivals of Nintendo. And knowing Master Hand, he will immediately consider booting the SEGA person out, because well, he's just that way. Plus he's one of those who thinks third party people typically only get one chance and then they need to leave. I sigh as Master Hand continues.

"I want you all to meet three of the newbies who are going to be in this new Smash Tournament, and I want you to give them a kind welcome into this home." Master Hand proceeds on. "Those of you who were new in Brawl ought to know how they feel right now having to leave their universe to come live here with us, and I expect you to give them support and not put them down either!"

I swear he was looking straight at me, if he had eyes that is. But why would he suspect me to put a newbie down? I'm pretty friendly…Well, to most people that is. You see, as a mascot of SEGA, I tend to not get along with mascots/important images of other companies. This is why I refuse to get along with the Mario people, even though they are decent to me. (Mario is the exception). Shrugging, I just wait on him to continue. Maybe he wasn't "looking" at me, but maybe at Bowser, who is a bit behind me.

"Alright, let me introduce the newbies to you, one at a time." Master Hand announces.

The first person who is introduced I swear I was going to burst out laughing at, but I control it, not wanting Master Hand to be mad. A Villager – A Villager _from Animal Crossing_. What in Chaos' name was Master Hand thinking when he decided to invite a young Villager to Brawl? He'll probably do nothing but get in our ways. However, I keep quiet as Master Hand does the introduction protocols, followed by a short intro speech from the villager before he stands at the front of the room. I shake my head, hoping that the other two people are actually fighters and not just some people who will mostly get in the way.

The next person who is introduced I recognized from various sessions of Wii Fit that I saw Peach and Zelda doing in an attempt to tone up their figures. It is the Wii Fit Trainer herself.

"I've heard of several overweight Brawlers who have sat on their rear ends too often over our Brawl Break, so I've hired Wii Fit Trainer to do daily workout sessions at noon for everyone." Master Hand says. "Everyone could use the toning up and it'll help everyone get better at Brawling. She's also going to participate in Brawls like the rest of us."

"So basically you think that we're all fat and lazy and need a professional to come in every day and train us…I'm offended." Lucario says, crossing his arms.

"Pretty much." Master Hand says. "And it's not changing, so deal with it."

_Well, so far I am not impressed at all with the lousy people that Master Hand is putting in this Smash Tourney. That Villager is just going to get in our ways, and Master Hand wants to degrade us by having a professional trainer come in because we've lazed around over our break. _I think to myself as the Wii Fit Trainer makes her lousy speech that I don't bother listening to. I already am angry that Master Hand officially admitted we are all fat and lazy and need to work out, so that Wii Fit Trainer has already started on a sour note for me. When she gets done, she stands with the Villager, who has decided to pick up and play with the candles nearby. I can already tell that I am going to be mad at him because he will pick up and run off with something important to me, like my shoes or something, and I will never see them again.

The last person to be introduced set my anger over the edge - I mean directly over the edge. Another third party person and one I _refuse _to get along with: Mega Man. I knew that he would be in the new Brawl due to the numerous requests from people around the world flooding Master Hand's mailbox and E-mail asking Master Hand to have him be in the next tourney. I guess Master Hand got tired of these mails and just put Mega Man in the tourney so that his mailbox wouldn't be flooded all the time with the mails saying the same thing. Still, I am not pleased even though it was expected. Another third party person means that my chances of staying in Brawl look in the negative. If King DeeDeeDee was not in my way right now, I would have tackled Mega Man and told him he doesn't belong in this mansion and to get lost. However, it doesn't stop me from yelling.

"I've seen enough!" I shout, and begin to shove my way through the Smash Bros. I am about halfway through the crowd when Master Hand picks me up by the scruff of my neck.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demands, wanting my answer immediately. Everyone pauses what they are doing and watches the situation unfold.

"Permission to be excused?" is all I say, not wanting to tell Master Hand the complete reason why I freaked. If I did, he would boot me for sure.

"Absolutely not!" Master Hand booms. "Now you will be a good audience or you will be paying my office a visit after this is over!"

I say nothing as Master Hand sets me back down in my spot. I don't pay attention to any of Mega Man's introductions. I'm already angry that he's even here. Third party member and blue too! Both of these things about Mega Man are certainly giving me the message saying "you're going to get booted and this person is your replacement."When everything is over, Master Hand comes back to the front of the room to make his closing statements and to dismiss us.

"Alright, that concludes this meeting." Master Hand announces. "Now everyone may go eat their breakfast, and please be respectful of our newbies here. I already have assigned them to rooms. Since we don't have enough rooms in this mansion to fit everyone, some of us are going to have to double up. New room assignments are going to be posted after breakfast and yoga training with Wii Fit Trainer. Please be sure to check them out and move your things into your new rooms. Brawls have been cancelled today so that we can move our things. You are now dismissed. Thank you and have a Smashing Fun day."

_Smashing Fun Day my butt…_ I think to myself as I make my way to the cafeteria to get breakfast, feeling more angry and upset than ever, but as always, hiding it. I don't want to look like I have a problem in front of other people. _All of my Smashing Fun Days are over thanks to what you did…_


	2. It Begins

**Chapter One: It Begins**

That speech was the beginning of an emotional downwards spiral for me that started as soon as I walked into the cafeteria for breakfast. As usual, by the time I arrive, the line is already leading out the door. I stand in line behind Mario and wait to be served. All the while, I am thinking about the newbies, and wishing that my eyes had fooled me when I'd seen Mega Man walk into this mansion. I just hope and pray that Mega Man does not end up being roomed with me. If he does, he is going to wish he wasn't and be begging for Master Hand to change his room, because I will make him wish he never met me. He's done enough to me by simply being here to not deserve my respect. I know, that's out of the norm for me. I'm usually accepting of everyone…Everyone but third party people who practically speak "I am your replacement" just by looking at them.

When I am finally served after ten minutes of waiting, I grab my tray and head for my usual table to sit with Olimar and R.O.B. Breakfast today is waffles with maple syrup and fresh fruit along with a glass of orange juice. When I sit, Olimar is tending to his Pikmin, and R.O.B. is looking around. I would say something, but I don't bother. Instead, I simply stab my fork into my waffle and begin eating my meal.

"Is there something wrong, Sonic?" R.O.B. speaks up after a few minutes, noticing that I haven't spoken.

"Nothing, just don't have anything to say right now." I say, picking up a piece of watermelon and plopping it into my mouth.

"Hm, it's just…I don't know, out of character that you don't have anything to say." R.O.B. says. "Did the whole new tourney announcement bother you?"

"Not at all." I lie, as usual, keeping a positive attitude as I grab another piece of watermelon. "I'm pretty confident I'll stay so I'm not worried about it."

"Let's not even talk about the new tourney." Olimar speaks up, putting his Pikmin on the table. They all simply sit down obediently, awaiting orders from Olimar. "I already know I am going to get booted…I just know it."

"Maybe not." R.O.B. says. "You never know. I mean, who was expecting the three newbies that we met to be in the new tourney?"

"Well, besides Mega Man." Olimar says. "Everybody was expecting him to show up. After all, Master Hand was constantly complaining about the E-Mail and mail flooding his mailbox about him being in the next tourney. I'd have done the same thing. But the Villager and Wii Fit Trainer were completely unexpected."

"Her training session requests were not unexpected." I state. "I had a feeling Master Hand would do that because he thinks that so many of us are overweight and need her services. I just didn't expect her to be Brawling though. But just like the villager, she will probably be easy to boot."

"You might want to rethink about the Villager." R.O.B. says. "I hear he can pick up things and throw our own shots right back at us. Which makes me wonder: How can he pick up our shots without getting hurt in the process? Magic?"

I don't respond, as I've just spotted Mega Man out of the corner of my eye walking towards our table.

_I swear if he tries to sit here, it's going to be on…_ I think to myself as I wipe the watermelon juice from my face with my napkin. _We might just end up having a Brawl before it's officially Brawl Time if he goes anywhere near me._

My hopes that he doesn't come here head straight out the window as I'd expected. Mega Man walks right over to me and taps me on the shoulder.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asks me.

"Yes, I _do_ mind!" I snap at him, getting up from my seat, causing it to fall on the ground. It's just enough to cause Mega Man to lose his footing and fall, and it also catches the attention of everyone else in the room. "Now get lost!"

Instead of adhering to my suggestion to get lost, Mega Man gets up and throws the chair back at me before walking off. The chair hits me in the stomach, causing me to fall back a little and hit the table. I grunt a little bit.

"That's what you get for your horrible manners!" Mega Man shouts as he walks off.

I was about to run after him when R.O.B. grabs me by my back spines.

"Don't." he says. "You've already got the attention of everybody in the cafeteria. We don't need a Brawl this early in the morning."

Deciding it's best not to Brawl with Mega Man right now for R.O.B.'s sake and the fact that it would earn me an unwanted trip to Master Hand's office, I pick up the chair, which is on its side, oblivious that something was stuck on the bottom of it. Well, until it explodes in my face. The chair is sent flying across the room, bouncing off the walls, barely missing several tables, until it finally flies for the exit door, hitting Master Hand, who is coming in. Master Hand knows who the culprit is, as he had seen the entire situation unfold.

"Sonic The Hedgehog and Mega Man, get in my office _immediately!"_ booms Master Hand.

"But Master Hand!" we both protest.

"I said _IMMEDIATELY!"_ Master Hand yells, clearly angry at the entire scenario that the two of us had just done. "The rest of you, WiI Fit Trainer is ready to begin her yoga lessons, so let's start heading to the gym to get started."

The two of us rise from our seats without another word, now that we for sure have the attention of anyone and everyone in the cafeteria, and begin the journey towards Master Hand's office.

** ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Master Hand's office is filled with an eerie silence and smells of berries from the Berry Fresh Air Freshener that is programmed to spray every five minutes. In fact, when Mega Man and I arrive, the thing has just let off a fresh spray. I sneeze…Those dumb air freshener sprays always irritate my nose.

This isn't the first time that I've paid this office a visit. In fact, since I've been in this mansion, I've been here at least forty times. I'm used to this office, and know exactly where to plop my behind when I come in. I sit down on one of the green chairs which resemble chairs in high school classrooms. Mega Man sits next to me. We don't exchange a single word as we wait on Master Hand. However, Mega Man does shoot a glare in my direction, which I return almost immediately.

Shortly, Master Hand comes in.

"So, shall we get started on talking about what the meaning behind this unacceptable and unprofessional behavior from two main heroes at breakfast was?" Master Hand asks us.

Immediately, both Mega Man and I begin talking at once, trying to get our side of the story out. It starts with him screaming over me, then me screaming over him, and then just general chaos to the point that Master Hand can't understand what is being said.

_"__SILENCE!"_ Master Hand has had enough.

Both of us go silent. The air freshener sprays another burst of berry scent as we sit in silence.

"Now, let's try this again, in an orderly fashion." Master Hand says, sounding annoyed already and we haven't been in this office for five minutes yet. "One at a time, please tell me what the meaning behind this behavior earlier was."

"Well, Master Hand." I take it upon myself to start speaking before that robot decides he wants to open his hole. "I didn't want to have Mega Man sit at my table so I –"

"Decided to be a royal butt-hole and not give a newbie a proper welcome!" Mega Man interrupts. "Knocked a chair down and tripped me for no reason."

"In the end it was _your _fault for not only throwing the chair back, but putting that sticky Crash bomb or whatever you call the stupid thing the bottom of it, which caused it to go flying across the cafeteria!" I interrupt.

"Well you deserved it!" Mega Man shouts back.

"Alright, we're getting nowhere!" Master Hand yells. "It's obvious that we can't talk this over without us interrupting each other! You both ought to be ashamed of yourselves! You both are the main heroes of your games for one. Sonic, you ought to be showing the Villager, Mega Man and Wii Fit Trainer how to behave since you've been here for awhile."

"Hmph, seems they are all capable of behaving themselves." I mumble. "Well, except for Mega Man and I will never do anything for that piece of junk as long as I stand…"

"I heard that!" Mega Man yells.

"Moving on!" Master Hand shouts before I can open my mouth. "Mega Man, you should be especially embarrassed. I just put you into the new tourney and into this mansion and you haven't been here for an hour and already you are making a visit to my office. This is unacceptable!"

Mega Man goes silent, hanging his head in shame. I smirk, actually happy that Master Hand had given most of the blame to Mega Man.

"Proper punishments must be given for this unacceptable behavior." Master Hand continues. "The both of you have shown me that you are not going to get along, and I am going to nip this in the bud right now. I'm not going to deal with this every time you two walk into the cafeteria. You two are both going to be roomed together. Perhaps that will help you to be able to settle your differences, or at least learn to tolerate each other to the point where you two aren't arguing or Brawling with each other every time you meet!"

"Say what?!" we both yell at the same time.

"It's not up for discussion!" Master Hand shouts. "Now the two of you _will_ get out there and do yoga with Wii Fit Trainer and then you _will_ move your things into your new room! And you _will_ do both of these things without any arguing or Brawling, or you both will make another visit to my office! You both are dismissed!"

_He didn't even do this when Mario and I were arguing when I first got here…_ I think to myself. _He must really be determined to nip this in the bud. But unfortunately, I doubt he's going to be successful. I have a feeling Mega Man and I are going to be like this until things go off the deep end, roommates or not. _

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**"**Breathe slowly as you hold this pose." I hear Wii Fit Trainer say as I am walking in. Everyone is standing in their tree poses. Almost everyone is wobbling. Well, everyone except the trainer herself. I mouth a quick "sorry for being late" as I walk in. She points to an empty mat and I stand on it, getting into the same pose that everyone else is in. Luckily, that's right in between Olimar and R.O.B.

"So how'd things go?" Olimar whispers.

"Yeah, did he take away your brawls?" R.O.B. chimes in.

I shake my head.

"Worse." I whisper. I don't really feel like talking about it, but I decide to anyway. After all, Olimar and R.O.B. are my friends and they just want to know what's going on in my life, just as much as I always want to know what's going on in theirs. Though, little did I know, it would only be a matter of time before I wouldn't even want them to hear about the situation between Mega Man and I. "He decided to room me with Mega Man. We have to move our things after this yoga session's over."

"How horrible." Olimar whispers.

"I imagine many more Brawls between you and him in the near future." R.O.B. whispers. "I have a bad feeling that this little rivalry of yours isn't going to get any better until something drastic happens. Just hope we don't lose anybody in the process. Anyway, I've been talking to Villager, he's pretty cool…For a Villager any way."

I nod. Although I'm not a fan of the Villager, I don't say anything negative about him around R.O.B. After all, it's rare for the robot to make any friends, so it pleases me to know that Villager is becoming something to him.

"Nice to know you're coming out of the closet and making some friends." I say with a smirk. "It's about time you did."

"I know." R.O.B. says. "But really, Villager is the only one I've found who I can relate to. I don't know about Mega Man, and Wii Fit Trainer is just too much of a health nut. I think we'll be great friends. I'll see if maybe I can introduce him to you formally when we're moving our things."

Speaking of the Wii Fit Trainer, I notice her come over to us at that moment.

"All three of you, drop and give me 50 pushups." she says, not sounding pleased.

"For what?" we all ask.

"For talking during my training session." she replies. "I don't do training sessions during your talk time, so you don't talk during my training sessions."

"But we are just holding some lousy pose!" I shout.

"The pushups…Now." Wii Fit Trainer says, pointing to the floor. "For back-talk, you owe me an extra 50."

_I'm going to hate her almost as much as I hate Mega Man before the week's out..._ I think to myself as I get down and start doing the pushups. I swear, I heard Mega Man laugh at me from behind.


	3. What Are You Hiding From Me?

**Chapter Two: What Are You Hiding From Me?**

After a painful yoga session with Wii Fit Trainer, we are finally dismissed from the gym and told to begin moving our things into our new rooms. I peek in on the notice board to see who everyone else is roomed with, just to be nosy. There is a list of the assigned room pairs as follows:

**LIST OF ROOM PAIRS**

(_These are not up for discussion so don't bother asking me to switch your room because the answer is a "NO")_

-Mario and Luigi

-Samus and Wii Fit Trainer

-Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong

-Ice Climbers

-Ness and Lucas

-Peach and Zelda

-Fox and Falco

-Link and Toon Link

-Marth and Ike

-Lucario and Wolf

-Jigglypuff and Kirby

-King Deedeedee and Meta Knight

-R.O.B. and Villager

-Pikachu and Pokémon Trainer

-Wario and Gannondorf

-Pit Mr G&W Olimar

-Bowser and Captain Falcon

-Sonic and Mega Man

_Room locations are on the map below. Please take a map, gather your belongings, and move your belongings into your new room immediately. All Brawling for the day is cancelled so we can move our belongings. Have a Smashing Fun Day!_

_-Master Hand_

I look at the map and find the location of my new room. I then take a map from the pile and head to my old room to find boxes are already stacked up for me to pack. I grab a box and begin packing my things up. I start with all of my clothes (which are just my running shoes and socks, my extreme gear wear, and my formal wear, which I rarely wear). I clean my closet completely of all articles of clothing. My clothes alone are enough to fill that box, so I tape it up with the duct tape that was also left here with my boxes and start heading for my new room.

My new room is all the way on the opposite side of the mansion, but I manage to find it quickly, as it's open, and Mega Man is already there, unloading his crap—um, I mean belongings. I notice that his belongings were never even unloaded to begin with, as the Welcome to Smash sticker is still on the top of the boxes. You see, when a new Brawler leaves their universe to Brawl, they must pack up all of their things (i.e.: valuables, pets that can fit in a box and can handle being shipped away, clothes, pillows and blankets, basic needs materials and Brawl items.) into boxes and send them to be shipped away to the Smash Mansion. All of the newcomer's boxes are always stamped with that seal shortly upon their arrival to the mansion to indicate that it's been approved by Master Hand that the box containing the Brawler's belongings is to be put in the mansion.

I set the box of my clothes down and walk out. Nothing but a glare is exchanged between Mega Man and I as I walk towards my old room to pack up the rest of my things.

I walk into my room and pack up my blankets and pillows, followed by all of my stuffed animals, my DSi, 3DS, Wii, Wii U, and SEGA Genesis and tape up the box. I then head back to my new room to set the box down. Once again, I get nothing but a glare from Mega Man.

The afternoon proceeds in this manner, with not a word spoken between the two of us. We set our boxes down and would immediately begin the trip back to get another.

That was until Mega Man brought that box in which contains his pet dog.

"Oh no!" I shout. "That dog is not going to be living in here! I'm not about to listen to it bark all night long!"

"That's too bad then." Mega Man mumbles. "Rush is all I have now, and I'm not giving him up because of your requests. If you don't like it, it's too bad. I really don't care what you want anymore."

"Good, because I never gave a Chao's rear end what you wanted." I snort. "I'm still telling you, you're not bringing that dog in here. Does Master Hand even know that you're keeping it? I doubt—

"For your information, he _does_ know that Rush is here, and _yes_ he approved of me keeping him at the mansion!" Mega Man interrupts me. "Now stay out of my business and mind your own!"

"That dog is my business because as your roommate, I also will have to hear—

"Lollipops for the Sonic-Kun!" the Villager interrupts, opening up the door, followed by R.O.B. I walk out of the room to greet them, leaving Mega Man in the room to unload that dog on his own. I swear, if I'm up hearing it bark or if it has an accident on my bed linens, I am going to be angry.

"Hey, Sonic!" R.O.B. greets me as the Villager shoves a lollipop in my hand. "Villager and I just got some lollipops from Peach, so we thought we'd share them with everyone in the mansion. Oh, where's Mega Man? Villager wants to give him one too."

"He's in there unloading his dog." I mutter, my voice sounding clearly annoyed. "That is going to keep me up because it's going to bark all night."

The Villager runs into the room to give Mega Man a lollipop, leaving R.O.B. and I alone.

"So aside from probably being angry at Mega Man, what else is new?" R.O.B. asks me.

"Nothing." I respond. "Wishing I could just go back to my own world right now. I already know Master Hand is going to send me back anyway. Mega Man is clearly my replacement. I may as well leave now because life in this mansion right now is just a hassle as long as that piece of junk is here."

"Well, don't take this the wrong way but you were kind of the one who aggravated him…" R.O.B. says. "I talked to him for a little bit while you were doing the pushups that Wii Fit Trainer assigned you to do after class. He doesn't seem to be the type to start a fight for no reason. You threw the chair so it only seems right that he throws it back."

"So the whole sticky bomb thing, that was right too?" I am nearly yelling by this point, angered that R.O.B. thinks that it was right of Mega Man to do what he did back at the cafeteria.

"Listen…Mega Man isn't used to things around here yet, so of course he's going to be short tempered, just like every newbie is." R.O.B. says. "Especially him. His games are sort of dying, and you have no clue of how many people wanted him to join us. Plus…the situation he was in when he left his universe."

"No situation is an excuse for the cafeteria situation, and no situation is an excuse for what he's done to me simply by being here right now!" I shout. "Why couldn't he have come after the bootings were over? Why now?"

"I promised Mega Man I wouldn't tell about what he told me…but it is why he had to come right now." R.O.B. says. "By I promised not to tell, it means I can't tell you either."

"Say what?!" I shout. "What makes you so special that he can tell you a secret like that when he's not known you for a day yet?"

"Because I've met him before." R.O.B. says. "We were already friends."

"What?" I say, shocked. "How did you meet him before?"

"I'm sorry Sonic…" R.O.B. says, looking away. "I can't tell that either. I wish I could but I just can't."

Just then, the Villager comes out of the room.

"Are you ready to go deliver the rest of the lollipops?" R.O.B. asks him.

A nod.

"Alright then." R.O.B. says, and when looks back to me. "See you, Sonic. "

I watch as they leave the room, wondering to myself about the

secrets that R.O.B. is hiding from me.


	4. Interlude: What Happened Before

_**WARNING: This chapter may contain sad scenes, but they are important to the rest of the story. Most of this interlude is just my story of how Mega Man was able to be introed early. There also might be some OOCness since I know only a little tidbits about Mega Man's games. I mostly used the trailer, the bits I know about Mega Man's games, and my imagination in creating the story. Just a general heads up to readers.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Interlude: What Happened Before…**

_**(Mega Man's POV)**_

I sat there, unloading my things. Where that blue hedgehog jerk is, I haven't a clue, nor do I really care. He's put me through enough for one day, as if I didn't already have enough on my plate before that breakfast incident. As I continue to unload my things, my pet dog, Rush following me around as I do, I remember what had happened before I was introduced (well, formally, anyway) into the Smash Mansion.

All I can say is I wasn't supposed to be introduced when I was, but due to the circumstances, I had to be brought to the mansion early.

**_**FLASHBACK***_**

_Everything was in ruins. When I say everything, I mean everything. Almost every building was destroyed and beyond repair. Even the ground was cracked. I was standing above on a piece of rubble which towered above the rest. I'd gone up here because of two reasons: One, I had no place else to go, and two, I wanted to calm myself down after what has just happened to me._

**_. . . . ._**

_My home was under attack by a set of new baddies that I'd never seen before. They didn't talk, but they wore suits of green, and honestly looked creepy. The eyes looked like they were possessed, and every time one would be defeated, it would disintegrate into a bunch of purple colored dots. They didn't look like they came from this planet either. The things were invading my home, destroying everything. There were so many of them around that the repeated blasting from my Mega Buster barely slowed them down. But that didn't stop me. I wasn't about to let them get to Dr. Light, my creator, or Rush, my canine friend. They were both just down the hall, and they both were my best friends, probably the only true friends I had. Luckily they were behind a closed door so they probably had no clue about what was happening. Which I found to be a little bit funny because of the noise, but that's all beside the point._

_I knew in the back of my head that I wasn't going to be able to fight these guys all on my own (even though I was making a grand attempt of trying). Sooner or later, one of two things are going to happen. I was either going to tire out and shut down, or Dr. Light is going to come out of that room and be trampled on right then and there. Either way, the outcome wouldn't be a good one. _

_I wasn't going to let that happen. I knew I was going to pull through just like I did all of these years. I'd defeat all of these guys. There's nothing to worry about. I kept telling myself these things. _

_Suddenly, I heard a loud thump coming from across the hall. I struggled to shove my way through the enemies to find out what the thump was, but I had managed, and I kicked open the door, not caring that I might get in trouble for doing that later. _

_I couldn't tell where Dr. Light or Rush were. All I saw was a bunch of the same guys from before, along with a bunch of robots resembling R.O.B. swarmed around. I heard Rush barking, but I couldn't tell where he was. What overpowered everything was the noise of the enemies Of course, I tried to fight the enemies, but due to being weak from fighting the ones back in the hallway (who were now filing in the room), I end up collapsing. _

_The last thing I remembered hearing before I shut off were screams from Dr. Light, and a huge boom. I felt rubble fall onto me, and I shut off._

_I would see Rush again, but I would never see my creator again…_

**_. . . . ._**

"_Come on, I know that you're in here somewhere...don't tell me they got you too. There's something important I need to tell you!" _

_I woke up as the rubble was lifted off of me. I was heavily damaged, sparks flying like crazy from me and my eyes flickering every now and then. I looked up and saw one of those robots that had swarmed the mansion. Not knowing who it was, I shakily activated my Mega Buster, but the robot stopped me._

_"__I'm not here to hurt you…I'm the only good one." he said. "I was sent here to give you this letter, but some unexpected other things decided to happen in the process. Mario, Kirby, Donkey Kong, and Link are taking care of them."_

_"__All this…over a letter…" I said quietly, my damages causing me to barely be able to talk. _

_"__Not entirely." the robot said. "Anyway, let me get you fixed up. If you stay in this condition you're not going to make it."_

_I didn't bother saying anything. I was too messed up to really do much of anything but lay there. Somehow, the other robot was able to repair me with what was left of the tools, and sat me up against the wall. I was still weak, but at least I was in a stable condition now._

_"__Listen…I need to give you this." the robot said, pulling out a letter, stamped with a familiar icon. I peeled the sticker off and opened the letter._

_"__It's a notice that you're going to be in the next Smash Tournament…Well, it was supposed to be an invite, but seeing as how your world is trashed…it seems you're stuck going whether you want to or not. But Mario insists that he, Link, Kirby, and Donkey Kong do a practice fight with you. It's standard protocol, so I can't argue with it. Anyway, watch for them…they'll be here shortly. Meantime, I suggest you just keep yourself turned off for awhile or whatever." _

_I just nodded, not sure what to say._

_"__Anyway, I'll be seeing you." the robot said as he left. _

_I wasn't sure what to do. I wasn't sure whether to be scared, angry or devastated. Probably all three. I was scared because I would have to be removed from my universe by some other video game people that I didn't know. I was angry at myself for letting this all happen and not doing more to help. But most of all, I was just devastated at what all had happened. Not wanting to to stay here anymore, I ran off._

**_. . . ._**

_It'd been a week since that whole incident and I was still struggling to cope with what all had happened. But standing here on this pile of rubble helped me. It helped me to clear my thoughts, looking at the full moon which was behind me. It seemed to fill the entire sky. I turned off again automatically._

_Several minutes later:_

_"__Hey, you!"_

_I immediately turned back on at the sudden shout. My eyes lit up and I looked to see that Mario, Link, Kirby, and Donkey Kong have arrived. I'd met Mario before and we were alright with each other for the most part. However, the other three, I wasn't sure about._

_"__Let's-a-go!" Mario said. "To the Smash Mansion. I would fight with you but I heard from R.O.B. you nearly didn't make it, so we can skip the introductory fights if you want."_

_"__But I'm not ready to go yet." I said. It was true. I didn't want to leave. The place was trashed, I knew. Dr. Light and Rush were dead, I knew. But still, I had hope. I had hope that everything would be okay again. I had hopes that I would somehow be able to fix everything like I had before, for all of these years. I wasn't ready to leave my world. Not when everyone needs me!_

_"__Well, it's either go now or we have to fight you and you're still going anyway." Link said. I don't think he intended it to be heard, but I still heard it anyway._

_"__Alright then, if you guys want a fight then I'm more than happy to give one." I said. I wasn't about to leave my universe easily. I disappeared in a blue light and appeared back on the ground, Mega Buster held in front of me._

_Mario, being the obvious leader of the group, started first by rushing at me, followed by the others. I used my sliding move to knock all four of them out of the way, and I hit them with a few quick blasts from my Mega Buster. They didn't see it coming and all four of them were knocked back. I think they were surprised at my speed, for someone who had almost died a week ago. _

_So the four decided to try different tactics on me by splitting into two teams. One was Mario and Kirby and the other was Link and Donkey Kong. Mario fires a fireball at me, which I jump over. to get hit. This gave Kirby an opening and he managed to kick me. I was thrown back a little, but remained on my feet nonetheless. I charged up my Mega Buster and blasted a huge blast at them. Of course, all four were pushed back again._

_I rushed back at them, but was tackled onto the ground by Kirby, who delivered a few kicks and punches before I broke free, jumping into the air. Unfortunately for me, Donkey Kong was waiting and hammered me to the ground with two fists. _

_I hit the ground hard. I also had been damaged badly in the fight. Once again I was sparking, and my eyes flickered. I felt like I was going to fall out right then and there – that monkey was nothing to mess around with. Now I understood why he came with them. I struggled to catch my breath again. _

_"__Come on, we can make this a lot easier on you if you would just come with us to the mansion!" Link yelled. "This world is trash anyway, and it's for your own good! If you're thinking you can save it, you can't! It's too late for that now!"_

_It was in that moment that I snapped._

_I glared at them, mostly directing it at Link. I wasn't leaving. I refused to accept the fact that my world is ruined forever. This city has been in worse shapes. I always was able to fix everything. I would do that this time, and I was not going to any Smash Mansion. I wasn't going to give up on whatever people might still be alive. And I didn't care what Link said. I could save this world, and I wouldn't go to that mansion!_

_I forced myself up and drew two Metal Blades. I threw them both. One at Mario because he was the leader and it was probably his idea to send me away while people still needed me, and the other at Link, because of what he'd said. Mario got hit, his cap spun off of his head and resulted in him losing some of his money in the process, which I picked up. Link puts up his shield, but the blade scratched it up. Meanwhile, Kirby and Donkey Kong stood there._

_I fired off a Crash Bomb at Kirby while Mario and Link were trying to recover from the blades that had been thrown at them. The bomb latched onto Kirby's face and blew up, sending Kirby flying._

_At that moment, Mario recovered from the blade attack and rushed at me. Immediately, I summon my Leaf Sheild and throw it at him, which sends him flying away again. I jump into the air and throw a Hard Knuckle at Donkey Kong since he was too busy scratching his butt to pay me any mind. He went flying, and I hit him in midair with my Fire sword to make sure he went away. Link was the only one left now, and I immediately slashed him with a Slash Claw, sending him flying, followed by a Spark Shock. All of these attacks caused the four of them to land on the ground, winded. However, I gave them no opportunity to get up. I picked all four of them up with my Super Arm and sent them flying up into the air. As they are flying, I activate a Flame Blast, blasting a huge blast of fire at all four of them. All four are blasted away and they don't return. Unfortunately for me, I overheated and passed out shortly after the four flew away._

**_. . . . ._**

_"__I swear I am beginning to feel like I am your medic." a familiar voice said. "You certainly are stubborn. Your acts back there were awesome, yet disrespectful. Do you have any clue what I had to go through? Mario lost his cap because of you and flipped out and he's mad because he's missing 20 star coins, Link can't find his sword, Kirby lost a shoe and Donkey Kong lost his tie. They're not pleased and you owe them an apology…if you wake up that is."_

_"__Apology…for what?" I said groggily as I start to regain consciousness. "They were the ones who wanted to take me away! I wasn't ready to leave!"_

_My vision slowly came into focus to reveal the robot from earlier, standing over me. I was in a cot of some sort with the fans all on and an ice pack on my head. _

_"__Yet you're still here anyway, just like Link told you." the robot said. "We've dealt with stubborn Smashers before. They all end up here in the end. What you did simply hurt yourself in the end. You know full well you couldn't have survived in that world. You know it, I know it. It was all for your own good."_

_"__And because of them any survivors in my town have no one!" I snapped, finding out clearly that I had been taken to the mansion even when I said I didn't want to be here. "I had a job to do at home and those four acted like they don't even care about my world. Link flat out told me everything was trashed! Those four only cared about themselves and their lousy Smash Tourney!"_

_"__No, they did it for your own good." the robot said. "You would have died had you stayed. Those things that attacked your home – the Primids – would have killed you, or you would have just shut down because of overheating, freezing or just flat out not getting what you need."_

_"__I would have been fine." I snapped. "You people didn't even give me a chance!"_

_"__Had we, you wouldn't even be here today." the robot said."You were out for three days as it was."_

_"__Three days?!" I was shocked to hear that._

_"__Yes, three days." the robot said. "There's just no way you would have survived another week in that world."_

_"__I wouldn't have cared; at least I would have died helping people out!" I shouted._

_"__Listen…My world had a similar fate as yours." the robot said. "My creator was killed just like yours; my home was destroyed just like yours. Like you I wanted to help out. But I had to leave. I was forced to work for the Subspace Army as the Ancient Minister. I had no option, I had nowhere else to go. At least you were lucky to have been able to go somewhere. At least you weren't forced to go with the bad guys and have your family as your minions and watch them all die for pointless reasons because of you! Yet you have the nerve to act how you did! Your situation was nothing! Yet you have the nerve to be mad about it. Sure you lost a few townsfolk. Sure you lost your creator, but at least you weren't forced to be the one who caused them to be lost because you had no choice but to do that or be left to die. At least Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, and Kirby wanted you to have a chance before that happened…yet you have the nerve to fight them away, steal their money, and cause them to lose their belongings!"_

_I sat there, taking all of this in. I realized my situation was indeed nothing compared to this robot's. I suddenly felt bad for taking Mario's coins and for even bothering to fight. They were saving me and what I did to thank them was fight them and cause them to lose their valuables. _

_"__I'm sorry…" I whispered. _

_"__Don't tell me sorry." the robot said. "You should tell them sorry."_

_"__I don't think I can face up to them now." I said softly, looking down at the ground. I was ashamed of myself for acting how I did. "But thank you…for helping me realize that my situation was nothing compared to yours. I overreacted."_

_"__It's no problem." the robot says. "Anyway, my name's R.O.B. and you are…?"_

_"__I am Mega Man, created by Dr. Light, and I protect the world from Dr. Wily-"_

_"__Hold it, we don't need the extras!" R.O.B. said. "You just need to say your name around here. Got it?"_

_I nodded._

_"__Alright, now that that's out of the way, I wanted to give you a tour of the place, but it'll have to wait until lunch since Master Hand didn't intro you yet." R.O.B. said. "But first I wanted to show you something I managed to recover from your world."_

_R.O.B. got in the closet and pulled out a box, opening it._

_"__Just stick your hand in." he said._

_Cautiously, I did just that, not sure what I would find. However, I am shocked to find that I get a lick. Then barks. Then the entire box falls over onto its side. Unfortunately I went with it, and was shocked when I saw Rush run out of the box and tackle me._

_"__How?" was all I could say._

_"__When I was looking for you, I found him." R.O.B. said. "He wasn't too badly damaged, but I decided to keep him as a surprise for another time. To let you know you didn't lose everyone."_

_"__Thank you for saving him." I said, smiling. "I don't know what I could do in return. After what I did to Mario, Kirby, Link, and Donkey Kong, I for sure didn't deserve it."_

_"__Everyone deserves to at least have someone from their world around." R.O.B. said. "After all, I didn't want you to end up with no one like I did."_

_"__Did you find Dr. Light?" I ask. "Or anyone else, for that matter?"_

_"__I couldn't find anybody besides the dog." R.O.B. said. "I'm sorry."_

_I nodded, and looked away. I knew what happened to Dr. Light. I wouldn't be seeing him again. For the first time, that fact had finally set in…and it hurt. I kept my gaze fixed on the floor, and I didn't know I could cry. Until today that was._

_"__Hey, hey, please no tears." R.O.B. said. "I know…it's sad to know that you won't see your creator again. But at least you have your dog and you are safe. You're going to have a fresh start here. There are over 30 Smashers here and I'm sure some of them will be your friends. I'll be your first one, but you have to promise to keep it secret… I'm not supposed to befriend newbies before they are actually introduced. If Master Hand knew about all of this, he would be angry."_

_"__Okay." I mumbled. R.O.B. offered a hand to help me up, since Rush had now moved. I grabbed it._

_"__Come on, it's lunch time now so I can give you a quick tour." R.O.B. said. "But we have to make it quick, we don't want anyone seeing you yet."_

_I nodded and stood up as we headed to tour the mansion._

**_. . . . . _**

That was the beginning of a lasting friendship between R.O.B. and I. It wasn't until a month later that I was actually introed. Master Hand had much prep work to do, since he'd already known that Sonic would have a bird once he saw me, which he did. Even though it was expected, I still don't understand why Sonic hates me. I do want to be his friend, but he doesn't want to be my friend. It makes me angry to say the least.

I sigh. I guess that there are things that can't be changed. I need to learn that in a bad way, but for some reason I can't. I still wish that Sonic would quit treating me badly because I don't deserve it at all after what I'm still recovering from. You'd think that I would snap at everyone given the emotional toll it gave me, but I didn't. He's the one who has the problem with me.

I walk down the hallway to get another box and just sigh to myself as I think these things.


	5. Ruined

**_WARNING! _**

**_This chapter is about the 4th of July, and does contain a scene that may be interpreted as disrespectful to the holiday's meaning. No disrespect is intended by this story, just your enjoyment at the minor bit of humor. _**

**_Enjoy the Chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Ruined**

Today is July 4th, and I can't feel any more like crap! Not only did I have to stay up for the third night in a row because of Mega Man's yipping dog (that he just slept right on through as it yipped at the door, wanting to go out), but I've come down with a cold too. Not to mention that over these past few days, I haven't been the same emotionally, due to still being afraid of being booted. It's to the point where I expect Master Hand to knock on my door at any moment and tell me to pack my things up, because I am being booted out. Still, no knock, and still no other bootings involving any other Smash Bros either. That just worries me further. On top of that, we're going to have a party, complete with fireworks at the park tonight and guess what? I have to spend the entire evening with Mega Man _and_ Shadow (I spend every 4th with Shadow, so that's not so bad, [unless he's being a grump] since all Assist trophies are always in attendance to our annual party). I'm _soo_ thrilled for today. _NOT!_

If Olimar hadn't walked in to my room at noon, asking me if I was going to eat, I probably wouldn't have gotten up at all today. I don't think Mega Man would have gotten up today either, as when Olimar walked in to wake me up, he was still in bed asleep as well. I had an excuse to be in bed; I was sick, but Mega Man had no excuse but laziness. Even that really wasn't an excuse, since on a normal day, he would be up at 6AM and out of the room by 6:30AM…and get this: when Olimar got me up, Mega Man _still_ didn't get up. Oh well. Not my problem. I just know if that dog's going to sit here and yelp all day I will throw it in the dumpster.

I walk down the hallway to eat my brunch, listening to Mega Man's dog yelp at the door, wanting to go out. I ignore him. I established it quite clearly earlier that the dog was Mega Man's and Mega Man's ONLY as far as responsibilities are concerned, and I meant it. If the dog soils the room, barks and annoys Master Hand, or chews something up, the blame is on Mega Man, not on me.

"Hurry up and eat, we have to get ready to leave for the park at 1!" Olimar says, dragging me along as I walk, Pikmin trailing behind. Still half-asleep, and stuffed up, I let him drag me on down the hallway.

When we arrive at the cafeteria, it's empty except for R.O.B. and Villager. R.O.B. is playing with a little top that Toon Link left on the table and Villager is still finishing his breakfast.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." R.O.B. says looking up as the Villager begins stabbing his fork into his pancake, making an annoying ruckus that pounds in my head. I put my head down on the table. "You almost missed breakfast!"

"I wouldn't have cared if I did." I mumble.

"Oh, by the way happy 4th!" R.O.B. continues, not getting the hint that I feel like poop and don't want to talk. "Where's Mega Man?"

"Being a bump on a log and sleeping." I respond. "I'm not getting his butt up."

"Well, he needs to be awake." R.O.B. says. "We're leaving for the park at—

"1." I interrupt. "Olimar told me."

"And it's 12:30 now!" R.O.B. yells. "I'm getting him up; please watch Villager to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. I'll be back in a jiffy!"

R.O.B. leaves the room just as Olimar comes in with a tray of breakfast for me and a tray for himself. I push the plate away and lay my head back on the table.

_I feel like crap… _

After about ten minutes of silence, I hear a bottle rocket shoot off from the hallway followed by a loud "I'M UP GOSH DARN IT! NOW PICK UP THE MESS!" Yup. He's up.

"Told you I'd do it if you didn't rise!" R.O.B. says.

I shake my head. One thing about R.O.B.: If he tells you he'll do something if you don't do something else, he will do it. This includes shooting a bottle rocket in someone's bedroom to get them up. Meanwhile, the Villager is still eating his breakfast, luckily not getting into anything in the process.

A few minutes later, a very perturbed Mega Man walks in, followed by R.O.B. I get up.

"You're not sitting here so you'd better find another table." I snap.

"Come on, Sonic!" Olimar speaks up. "It's the 4th, and you shouldn't be arguing with Mega Man today. At least let him sit here, for once."

"And by the way, he doesn't need your crap today…" R.O.B. whispers in my ear.

"Fine, but I'm leaving." I say, getting up. "I'm not dealing with his crap."

I move to get up, but R.O.B. pushes me down in my seat.

"What's the big deal?" I snap.

"I told you!" R.O.B. shouts.

"It's 12:45 anyway, and I still haven't packed my things." I yell, trying to get an excuse made quickly.

"And Mario hasn't even got the bus started." R.O.B. says. "Now sit your butt down…NOW."

I slam back into my seat. _The things I put up with to make friends happy…_

Luckily for me, Mega Man is strangely quiet. Not a word comes out of his mouth. After a few minutes, he gets up and leaves the room. R.O.B. follows him, appearing to be concerned because he didn't bother eating. I simply shove it away and get up myself, since it's now 12:50 and I hear Mario starting the bus outside.

I head to my room to get my things. The door's locked.

"Hello?" I yell, pounding on the door. "I need to get my stuff!"

The door opens. My bags, which somebody already packed, are thrown out the door. The door clicks locked as my bags hit my feet. Shrugging, I grab them, and am immediately greeted by a honking bus.

"Let's-a-go, we are-a gonna be late-a!" Mario yells.

Immediately, a mob of Smash Bros rushes for the bus. Not wanting to get trampled on, I proceed forward to the bus. We all get on in a single file line. When the last butt hits a chair, I notice everyone is here but Mega Man and R.O.B. Mario gets up to go get them, because it's now 1:15 and we are going to be late.

"We're already here." Mega Man snaps as he gets on the bus, nearly knocking Mario down.

_Who peed in his Cheerios? I've never seen him just snap at anyone before. Well anyone, excluding me. But still. He wouldn't snap at Mario. After all, he was actually on good terms with Mario the last I knew. Oh well. _I think to myself as Mega Man sits in a seat behind me. R.O.B. sits next to me.

"All right!" Mario says. "I-a hope we-a have everyone! We're-a leaving!"

The bus starts and we are on our way to the park.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

About halfway to the park, the bus begins to get noisy. Everyone has awakened from their bus naps, and is deciding to talk to people around them. It wouldn't be such a big deal, but they are doing it loudly. And when there's 38 Smash Bros yelling at each other in ine crowded bus, things tend to get noisy. Not to mention the fact that Mr. Game and Watch is being exceptionally annoying by deciding it's good to honk an air horn across the bus.

"Alright!" Mario yells. "It's-a getting too loud! I-a cannot drive in this-a noise! Please-a turn it-a down!"

Nobody listens to him. Mr. Game and Watch honks the air horn once more.

"Who-a ever has that-a air horn, please-a turn it off!" Mario yells. "I cannot-a concentrate—

Mario is cut off by the horn honking again. Mega Man gets up and throws the air horn out the window, which results in a five minute argument about why that was done.

"IT'S A SILENT RIDE-A!" Mario yells, clearly annoyed.

Crickets are all we hear for the remainder of our ride. Well, at least the air horn is gone.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

When we are finally let off, it's rolling on 6:30. (With the noise, the ride was delayed greatly. We were supposed to arrive at 4, but due to the noise, we needed an additional 2 hours and a half.) Everyone helps with unloading the food for our picnic and whatnot.

As I am grabbing a cooler full of sodas, I notice that the Assist Trophy people have already eaten their food and are waiting impatiently on us. Shadow decided not to come thankfully, so at least that's one problem off of my plate for today. Once all of the coolers and fireworks are unloaded, we are free to eat as we wish. Fireworks are set to start at dusk.

Immediately, I begin looking for Olimar and R.O.B. so I can talk to them. Talking to them on the bus was a fail because R.O.B. slept the entire ride and Olimar had to tend to his Pikmin, which do not like buses. I notice R.O.B. is hanging with Mega Man, so I don't bother greeting him. Mega Man has been being a grump all day. I don't know who peed in his Cheerios, but I'm not dealing with him. I can't seem to find Olimar, so I decide to get some food for right now.

I grab a plate of chilidogs and mac salad, as well as a Coca-Cola and sit down in the grass to eat my food. I'm not even halfway through my meal, when R.O.B. comes over.

"Sonic, I think that you and Mega Man need to have a talk." he says. "Found out why he's being a grump today."

"Still going on about that visit to Master Hand's office?" I snap. "Well guess what—

"No, it's not about that." R.O.B. says.

"Then what is it about then?" I snap.

"It's about something private." R.O.B. says. "He's gone into a depression. You see…He lost his creator a month ago. I thought he'd gotten over it…but I guess he didn't."

"That's his problem then." I say, going back to my food. "I lost my parents when I was five years old! I'm not being a grump!"

"That was what, ten years ago?" R.O.B. yells. "This was a month ago! Plus if you want my honest opinion, _you're_ the grump!"

Just as I am opening my mouth to yell something back, Lucas and Ness appear. Both of us go silent as if we were never arguing in the first place. Both of us are considerate of the younger Smashers, and we both try to keep disagreements away from them. As older Smashers, it's simply common respect.

"The fireworks are about to start!" they both say excitedly.

"Alright then." I say, getting up, glaring at R.O.B. as a sign "we'll finish our discussion later".

"Oh great, where did that Villager run off to?" R.O.B. says aloud, going to go find the little guy so that he doesn't miss the fireworks.

I walk over to where the fireworks are being lit. Bowser and Charizard have the honors of setting them off like they do every year. As usual, before the lighting of the fireworks, a set group of Smashers must sing "The Star Spangled Banner". Mario picked out who's singing it, and decided that Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, and Mega Man should sing it since they are newbies.

The three of them come up to the front of the crowd of Smash Bros which has formed around the firework station. R.O.B. must have found the Villager. R.O.B.'s now standing next to me, and Olimar is on the other side of me.

I listen as the radio turns on playing the music for the song.

_Oh boy…_ I think to myself as they start singing.

The three all stink. I mean really. They _stink. _Wii Fit Trainer actually has a nice voice, but combined with Mega Man's voice that sounds like nails on a chalkboard and the Villager, who's not singing because he doesn't know the words, it sounds horrible. A totally disrespectful act. I'm losing my temper and fast. I can't stand this singing, and they're not even halfway through the first verse.

It was on the last sentence of the song that I was done.

"Oh say does that star spangled banner yet wave over the land of the free, and the home of the—

**_CLONK!_**

I throw my full Coca-Cola can directly at Mega Man, sending him flying backwards into the fireworks.

"Your singing stinks!" I yell.

Everybody gasps in shock. Unfourtunately, everyone includes Charizard and Bowser, who were standing over the fireworks. Accidentally, they breathed fire over the fireworks and lit them all up, with Mega Man still in them!

Wii Fit Trainer and Villager go running. Noise erupts from the group of Smash Bros. Some were screams, some were gasps, some was just laughter. Nobody is even watching the fireworks at all. I am laughing my butt off. I know this is not a funny situation, but I just couldn't help but laugh.

"You inconsiderate piece of crap!" R.O.B. yells over the booming fireworks, yelling Smash Bros, and general chaos. "Our friendship is over, Sonic. You hear that? OVER!"

When the fireworks clear, R.O.B. shoves through everyone to go see if Mega Man is okay. Peach, Zelda, Wii Fit Trainer, and the Ice Climbers follow, followed by repeated "I'm sorry"s from Bowser and Charizard.

"Somebody call the ambulance _now_!" I hear R.O.B. yell.

Olimar rushes to go do that, leaving me standing there looking at my shoes. I go over to the crowd that is forming around where Mega Man had fallen, and I notice Wii Fit Trainer attempting CPR. Mega Man is one charred up mess. I immediately feel bad, and resume looking down at my shoes.

_What have you done, Sonic The Hedgehog? _

Before long, I can hear the wailing of the Smash Ambulance. Peach and R.O.B. help get Mega Man on the stretcher that's wheeled out. I can't tell if he's breathing or not, but I quickly look away. I can't look at him. Knowing that I caused this makes me hate myself. All I can do is hope that he will be okay.

The doors slam closed and the ambulance drives off, headed to the Smash Mansion's hospital wing, which is attached to the mansion itself. Master Hand had it built on due to the injuries that had been arising in Brawls over the recent years.

"All-a right!" Mario announces. "Everyone-a cleanup and let's-a go back-a to the bus!"

Everyone does just that without a word. We get back on the bus in silence. Neither Olimar nor R.O.B. bother talking to me.

_Sweet mother of Chaos…what have I done? _


	6. I don't Deserve to be a Smash Bro

**Chapter Five: I don't deserve to be a Smash Bro**

We soon arrive back at the mansion and get out. A mob of Smash Bros, rushes to the hospital wing. A few say some curse words at me, a few give me some middle fingers. Some, including Olimar, shake their heads. R.O.B. is the one who opens his mouth.

"You really have pushed things over the line this time." R.O.B. yells. "What reason was there for that? Throwing a Coke at someone all because their voice is bad? On the 4th nonetheless! You're truly a nutcase, hedgehog! You truly are!"

"I'm sorry…" I mumble, looking away. "I didn't mean to. I don't know it just pushed me over the edge."

"Over what?" R.O.B.'s voice is not getting any friendlier at all. "You're scared of being booted? You think Mega Man is your replacement, so therefore you're allowed to treat him like dog crap? He doesn't deserve the crap you've done to him. He's been through enough and all you're doing is making everything harder. But of course, you think you're special. Guess what, hedgehog? Newsflash: You're just like the rest of us. Except now, I think you've earned the title as the most inconsiderate Smash Bro of the group! I hope Master Hand _BANS_ you from Brawling. You deserve it! You're selfish and a brat! You're no hero at all and you don't deserve to be a Smash Bro!"

"Maybe I don't." I say softly. "Maybe I should just go back to Mobius…"

"Perhaps you should!" R.O.B. yells. "Because you sure as heck don't belong here!"

I don't respond. Instead, I just shove my way through the group of Smash Bros, holding back tears. R.O.B.'s words hurt. They stabbed right through me like a knife through butter. But his words are true. There was no excuse for that. I am a selfish brat…I don't deserve to be a Smash Bro. I deserve to be with the Melee people who were not invited to the Brawl tournament –rejected and forgotten. They however, mostly didn't deserve it (well, maybe Mewtwo did because he was mean). I do deserve it. All I can do now is just hope that Mega Man doesn't pass away because of me.

With my speed, I was the first one through the hospital wing door, and I slam it on the others, too upset to bother holding it open. Zelda takes that job as she opens the door, letting everyone else in.

By the time I get in the wing, I notice that Mega Man has already been bandaged up and is in a bed to recover. He still hasn't awakened, however. At this point, I am finally able to see the full extent of his injuries.

Mega Man, overall, is one charred up mess. He's almost covered in burn marks and is even appearing to be smoking in some places. At least Wii Fit Trainer's CPR must have worked, since he is breathing, but weakly and shallowly. The nurses have put him on a bunch of equipment, monitoring everything under the sun. Nurses were good for that. Monitoring. I remember when I had to come to this wing when Ike accidentally hurt me badly with his sword. Those nurses wouldn't leave me alone. They kept coming in asking me if I needed something, or wondering if I was hungry.

"You better wake up." I mumble softly to him. "If you don't…well, I don't think you want to know."

Just then, the crowd comes in. Instead of leaving the room, I stay right where I am. I've vowed to myself that I wouldn't leave this room until Mega Man awakens…if he even wakes at all.

The crowd does their checking. Some speak, others do not. R.O.B. glares at me as he comes in, but I say nothing. I just sit there in a chair in silence.

After an hour or so, the door closes and I'm alone again. The room's silent other than the blips of one of the monitors. I hear the fireworks coming from around the neighborhood coming from the window. Fireworks. I never want to see one again for as long as I live.

Suddenly, I remember something:

The dog. Mega Man's dog.

I get up and rush to our room to get the dog. The dog's still there, barking away. I look over and notice the dog leash is hanging near Mega Man's bed. I grab the leash, hook up the dog and head back to the hospital wing. I only heard the dog's name once, but even so, I don't really remember his name. I think it was Rush or something like that. I know the dog is important to Mega Man. He loved that dog and that dog loves him too. I don't know where he got the dog from, all I knew was that he liked the dog, and I am sure he would be happy if the dog was brought to him.

I soon arrive back to where Mega Man is laying and let the dog go after closing the door. The dog rushes up onto the bed and licks Mega Man's face. This is enough to make the robotic boy wake up, even though it's only for a few seconds. His eyes open halfway, and he smiles a little before drifting back into unconsciousness.

Just then, a nurse comes in.

"It's almost midnight, you should go to your room and rest." she says. "Mega Man won't wake tonight, I can guarantee you that. But don't worry, we're doing everything in our power to make sure that he pulls through."

"I'm not going to leave." I tell her. "I refuse to go. I caused this and I am going to stay here with him. It's the least I can do."

The nurse looks at me. She smiles.

"Well, alright then." she says. "I can't stop you from staying if you want to do so. But I will bring you a pillow and blanket so that you can at least sleep."

"I'm not going to be sleeping." I say.

She doesn't listen to me. A few minutes later she comes back with the pillow and blanket, and walks out. I throw both on the bed with Mega Man. He needs them more than I do. I don't deserve them. The only thing I deserve is a trip to the forgotten pit of Smashers.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

The next morning, I am still awake. I moved myself to where I'm laying on the heating vent, but I am still up. Mega Man hasn't moved much, and is still unconscious. Several times during the night I would see him light up briefly, but he would always just go out again. He wants to wake up, I know, but something is stopping him. That something is my doing.

I hear the breakfast bell, but I don't bother going. I don't feel like dealing with R.O.B.'s lip, which I know I will have to deal with if I went to breakfast. I just look up at the ceiling.

_You don't deserve to be a Smash Bro..._

Those exact words were what R.O.B. said to me. They're true. In all honesty, I don't deserve to be a Smash Bro. I know I don't. I'm no hero at all. I'm a jerk. That's all I am, and that's all I ever will be.

I look at Mega Man, and tears well up in my eyes.

This is all because of me. Mega Man is on the brink of death because of me. For what reasons? All because I was so scared of being booted. All because I assumed he was my replacement. I was selfish and a brat. I didn't consider a thing from Mega Man's point of view. I only gave a care about what benefited _Sonic _and Sonic only. I'm not that kind of person and I was wrong. I ruined everyone's 4th too.

_You don't deserve to be a Smash Bro…_

I remember the day that I was nosy. I was in Master Hand's office for brawling in the cafeteria with Ike. We both were just playing, but Master Hand would have none of it. Master Hand had left for a little bit and left his E-mail up. I decided to nose in it.

You have 100 new E-mails. The bubble in the center of the screen read.

I clicked on the bubble and brought up Master Hand's Inbox. Almost every mail's subject read something relating to this: Brawler suggestion or please add a Smasher to your tourney! I wonder how all of these people got Master Hand's E-mail, but that was besides the point.

I skimmed through the mails and almost all of them were begging Master Hand to put Mega Man in the next Smash tourney. When I read all of these mails (finding 10 new ones relating to the same topic coming in as well) I'd gotten mad. I busted Master Hand's computer. Unfortunately, I had to do chores to earn money for a new one. But ever since that day, I knew I was going to have to deal with Mega Man living here. But for some reason, I didn't want him here.

_You don't deserve to be a Smash Bro…_

The day of the introes.

I was steaming mad when Mega Man was introed. I almost tackled him down if it weren't for Master Hand grabbing me by the scruff of my neck. I probably would have sent him to this wing right then and there had I not been stopped. I just don't get why, but I hated Mega Man.

_You don't deserve to be a Smash Bro…_

I don't. I truly don't. Maybe I ought to just tell Master Hand I want to leave. Saves him the efforts of booting me.

_You don't deserve to be a Smash Bro…_

I look into the mirror, seeing my reflection. I kick the mirror. The glass cracks, leaving an imprint of my foot and glass gets in my shoes. I don't care. I kick the mirror over and over, tears streaming from my eyes. I hurt my foot in the process, but I don't really care. I kick it again. And again, and again until

**_SMASH!_**

The entire mirror falls over, broken. The dog stands up on the bed, ears perked up. Mega Man, however, doesn't move from his state of unconsciousness. The mirror fragments are all over the place and in my shoes, stabbing my feet. I don't care.

I get up and take my seat on the heating vent, staring down at the broken mirror. I turn away from it.

Yes, I don't deserve to be a Smash Bro. Yes, I deserve to be in the pit of forgotten Smash Bros with the rejected Melee people.

I know, R.O.B. will never be my friend again. He hates my guts after yesterday, and rightfully so. A lot of Smash Bros now hate me after what they saw me do last night. I don't blame them at all. Not one bit. If I were them, and I saw any of them do what I did last night, I would hate me too.

I close my eyes.

Why did I do it? I don't know. I will never know why I did it. I guess that horrible singing of "The Star Spangled Banner" really set things between Mega Man and I over the edge. When I threw that soda can, I couldn't help but aim it at Mega Man. Not only did his voice sound like fingernails on a chalkboard, but out of the three newbies who were up there singing, I hated him the most. Even Wii Fit Trainer, who always made me work out and the one who made me do all of those push ups the other day, did not compare to the hatred I had for Mega Man. Now because of that hatred, Mega Man is in the hospital, on the brink of death. All because of me. All because of how selfish I was. Selfish is not me. I was not me when that happened. I was someone else. Regardless, I was wrong, and I don't deserve to be a Smash Bro.


	7. Depression and Letters

**Chapter Six: Depression and Letters**

I finally realize it's the next day when I hear King DeDeDe and Kirby yelling about Hostess being back in business and about Master Hand buying a bunch of Twinkies and Ding-Dongs for everyone to enjoy. A stampede of Smashers is running down the hall towards the cafeteria to claim their share of the sweets, sounding like a herd of Egghead's robot minions as they go.

I never really understood why most of the Smashers enjoyed Twinkies and Ding-Dongs so much. Sure, I enjoyed my fair share of them, but I never went crazy for them like the majority of the Smashers do – and are right now, as I can still hear Smashers rushing down the hallway, screaming at each other that the others in front of them had better save them some of the treats. Mind you, this is coming from the hallway and all the way into the hospital wing where I still haven't moved from, so I can only imagine the chaos going on in the hallway. It's so loud that the nurse has had to go out there to tell them to stop being so loud so that Mega Man can rest in peace. I doubt that he really cares, since he's probably deep within his own world of unconsciousness...due to my stupid behavior.

I look over at Mega Man, who still has not moved from where he's laying. I'm beginning to wonder if he's ever going to wake up, as he has now not moved for two entire days. Every minute now that he stays unconscious increases the guilt inside of me. I still haven't moved from my spot on the heating vent. Sometimes I would lay down, others I would just sit up, but I would always be there, awake and watching Mega Man. I hadn't slept at all nor did I eat, and I have no intention of doing either one, since I was just too upset and depressed to bother.

"Mega Man, you better wake up!" I shout yet again. Of course, my shouts won't wake him, but I was still wishing that they would. I then look away after letting out a sigh.

The mirror that I broke yesterday is still sitting where it has been. I really did ruin that mirror, as almost all of the glass in it is busted. The nurse made me wrap up my foot, since it was bleeding and she didn't want it to get infected. I didn't say anything in protest about it, but the nurse did tell me that if behavior like what I did yesterday continues, she's referring me to a consoler—AKA the bin of Smashers who have gone AWOL. For such a chaotic Mansion, only a few Smashers actually are at the point where additional help has been needed. R.O.B. was one of them when he came here for Brawl, since people thought he had some issues after the Ancient Minister incident back during the Subspace Emissary. I know little about that incident since I joined the team just after Tabuu appeared, and R.O.B. refuses to even discuss it even to me, one of his closest Brawling Buddies…Well former Brawling Buddies now, because of this. Ever since then, R.O.B.'s had to meet with his consoler weekly to make sure the incident does not happen again. Between you and me, though, I feel if R.O.B. was ever driven to that point, he would go back to his old ways as the Ancient Minister…that lip back there was enough to prove it.

Speaking of R.O.B. lip, I notice him enter the room at that moment.

_It begins…YAY! NOT!_

"You're still in here?" R.O.B. snaps at me. "You shouldn't be. You ought to go pack your crap and go to your land. Like I said before, you don't deserve to be a Smash Bro."

_You don't deserve to be a Smash Bro…_

There it goes again. As if I wasn't already down before, that phrase just made it worse. Tears well up in my eyes, but I wipe them away.

"I'm surprised you weren't in that crowd of people going crazy about Hostess." R.O.B. continues his insulting. "You ought to go get a Ding-Dong because that's about all you are."

"Are you quite done insulting me?" I snap. "If so, get the heck out of here!"

I would have sworn, but I always have tried to watch my language for the most part. After all, when you are constantly doing interviews for Mobius News, you learn to censor yourself for the sake of kids watching. Even when pushed beyond my limits, I've watched my language. I'm not like Shadow, who swears on a daily basis.

"I don't have to get out." R.O.B. snaps. "I was here to check on Mega Man."

"You did, and you threw a bunch of other extra insults in as well." I snap. "Now leave!"

R.O.B. refuses. One thing about R.O.B.: When he's mad at you, he stops at nothing to let you know that he is. He'll throw insults, annoy you, hurt you, and overall be your life's nightmare until the issue is fixed. I've realized in the four years that I've known him that is a fact about him – Especially when he's mad at a friend. I don't know if he realizes he does it or not, but it's downright wrong, especially when he's yelled at me for the past three days to stop being mean to Mega Man, when he's giving me the exact same treatment right now.

"What, are you upset about facts?" R.O.B. asks me. "You are a Ding-Dong right now because of how you acted, and to be honest, you'll be nothing more to me than a Ding-Dong until you prove to me otherwise."

To emphasize his point, R.O.B. throws a Hostess Ding-Dong at my face, wrapped in its wrapping paper. However, R.O.B has terrible aim, and it ends up hitting the window instead of me. He then slams the door so hard the room shakes. I hope to Chaos that the slam didn't hurt Mega Man any more than he already is. That would just add on to my guilt.

Luckily, it seems that Mega Man is alright, since he just lets out a soft moan, mumbling something about Dr. Light…whoever that is.

I sigh again and return to what I was doing before I was so rudely interrupted by R.O.B. The Ding-Dong that he threw at me is now on the floor, so I pick it up and put it on the nightstand. I then sit back down on the heating vent, when the door opens. This time, it's Olimar who comes in, his Pikmin following behind him as always. He doesn't say a thing to me, but he glares at me to acknowledge my presence.

"I see you've taken R.O.B.'s side on this situation too, haven't you?" I ask him.

"What you did was wrong, and I don't want anything to do with you until you can prove that you've changed." Olimar says. "If that's "taking sides", then yes, I have. I'm not going to be the one who feels sorry for you. This time, it's going to have to be someone else."

"I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me." I say. "I am going to pack my bags after this is said and done, and then you all won't have to deal with me anymore."

No response from Olimar. I think I've just made him angry. When he's mad, Olimar tends to just be quiet. He's not like R.O.B. who will continue to run his mouth when he's angry. Instead of responding to me, Olimar simply sits with Mega Man for a little bit before leaving the room. I'm actually glad that he left. Even though he didn't say anything, I still just want to be alone.

However, my want to be alone is simply thrown out the window, since not five minutes later, the door opens again. It's not Olimar or R.O.B., nor is it a nurse, but it's Toon Link.

I never really interacted much with Toon Link, or "Toon" as most of us called him. He was just another of those child Smashers along with Lucas, Ness, and the Pokemon, whom I never really interacted with, except when I'm Brawling with them, and even then, it's mostly just for taunting reasons.

Usually, Toon Link has on his happy, peppy grin, but this time he doesn't. For the first time, the little guy seems…sad. In fact, it seems like the boy had been crying. I look up, but keep quiet.

"I was just dropping by to say good bye." Toon Link says quietly. "Master Hand just gave me my booting out notice."

"He did?!" I sounded shocked. I then turn back to where Mega Man currently lays, and sigh. "…It should have been me,"

"I was expecting it anyway, I mean, there's already the regular version of Link here." Toon Link says (luckily he didn't hear my last statement). "Plus they eliminated Young Link in Melee…so it was kind of a given I guess. Besides, I have things I have to do back at home, so I guess it's not so bad that I got the boot."

"But the first one booted, and it's you?" I mumble more to myself than to him.

"Hey, at least I get to watch you guys Brawl in the next tourney since I hear that there's a new stage that's on my train from Spirit Tracks! And I'll get to see the Melee people who were booted too!" Toon Link says. He's always one to see the positive side of things. I am that way for the most part…but not now, as you can see. I guess this depression about this whole speal really has put a damper on my spirit.

"If I get in—which to be honest, I hope I don't—I look forward to seeing you watch." I say quietly.

"You'll get in." Toon Link says. "I don't see a reason for you not to be in."

"I do." I mumble, deciding to leave it at that.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say good bye, and I hope to see you Brawling in the next tourney." Toon Link says, changing the subject.

I simply wave as he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Once again, I'm alone. I'm shocked that Master Hand decided that he was going to give Toon Link the boot first out of everybody. But still, like he said, it was expected. We already have the original version of Link. Having his Toon Version is going a little overboard on it, though the kid was fun to have around while it lasted. I still feel like it should have been me who got the boot notice first though. I'm a third party Smasher, for one, and for two, after this incident I deserve to leave this mansion forever and go back to Mobius, or go with the rejected Melee people. I personally just wish that Master Hand would just give me that little pink slip of paper now so I can get out. But for some reason he isn't.

Suddenly, I hear the door squeak open slightly and I notice a pink piece of paper fly in, then someone rushing down the hall to avoid notice, dress swishing slightly as they ran.

_This is it…I bet that's the boot notice right there…_

I unfold the paper, expecting to see the picture of the Xed out Smash Ball that is at the top of all boot/suspended notices. However, I see nothing of the kind. Instead, I see someone's cursive writing. From the looks of it, it's written by a female Smasher...at least, it better be a Smasher because if it isn't, somebody's breaking into our mansion. I struggle to read the cursive, but here's what I did make out of the letter:

_To whom it may concern (You know who you are):_

_I know how you feel. Depressed and guilty…feeling like this whole thing's your fault and such. Feeling like you should be removed from Smash Bros because of your mistake. And trust me. It was just that—a mistake. I know you have no idea who I am, as I wanted to keep my identity secret for the time being. But I do want to let you know this: It isn't your fault. A person can only take so much stress before they explode, and back there, you obviously did reach your breaking point. I've seen your arguing with Mega Man. I saw that whole cafeteria incident in full detail, and even overheard you two arguing in your room the other day. Please…don't beat yourself up over this. I've been through a similar situation when Brawl Newcomers were announced. There was just one of them that I couldn't stand, and I snapped at him. Put him in almost the same exact spot Mega Man is in right now. I felt like garbage. Almost did some not good things to myself. I'd hate to see you go down that road and then we all have to bury you because you go out and do something stupid to yourself. I know, that seems kind of unheard of for you…but depression is horrible and can drive you to such extremes. Just please know that this is not your fault. You lost yourself, you had no control and nobody can blame you for that. At least, I don't blame you. Plus, I know Mega Man will wake up. He doesn't seem like he's the type who will let some lousy batch of fireworks keep him down for long…_

_If you ever need someone to talk to, feel free to come visit my room. It's right across from yours…_

_Sincerely,_

_-Anonymous_

I stare at the letter for an entire five minutes, still trying to register what it says in my head. I don't know what to do about it. Should I reply to it? Should I go to this unknown lady's room? I'm not sure if I should do either of those. However, I don't have much time to think about the note, as I hear noise from Mega Man. I fold up the letter in a small bundle and put it inside my glove.

"Mega Man?" I ask, walking over to him.

I notice that he is showing signs of waking up again. I'm not sure if it's going to be another failed attempt of if he's actually going to get up this time. His lights turn on. A few minutes later, his eyes flicker on. He still doesn't look very well off, as his eyes are dim, and he is still burned up.

"Mega Man, can you hear me?" I ask him.

He seems to not be in reality at all, just by the look in his flickering eyes. He obviously thinks he's somewhere else.

"Dr. Light?" he speaks softly.

_Oh boy…Please not this… Not the whole "I don't know who anybody is" thing…_

Not knowing what to do or say, I quickly exit the room, hollering for the nurse to get her rear end in here at once.


	8. Insanity

**WARNING: **

**I warned you of this in the beginning of dark scenes. There are a few of these in this chapter, along with a driven insane Sonic. If you don't like this, it is ADVISED that you proceed on with this story with caution, since it's an important plot point.**

**Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Insanity**

The nurse rushes in the room at my call, wanting to know what the matter is. However, it doesn't take her very long to figure it out, since she immediately sees that Mega Man is awake. She shoos me out of the room and closes the door. However, I refuse to leave Mega Man's side.

"Sonic, you've done nothing but sit in this room for two days." the nurse says. "Besides, I need to check on Mega Man and if you stay in here, you're just going to be in the way of what I need to do."

"I'm staying in the doorway." I say.

The nurse says nothing as she closes the door. I think she's starting to get annoyed by my presence. However, I refuse to leave – not until Mega Man is fully recovered. I pull up a chair and sit by the doorway, listening to what's going on in there. I can hear Mega Man shouting like he's insane.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" he yells. "I WANT DR. LIGHT BACK IN HERE!"

"Calm down, calm down, I'm just here to check your vitals!" yells the nurse.

_"__I SAID GET OUT!"_ Mega Man yells.

I listen to all of this, hearing the nurse try and get Mega Man to calm down, only for him to scream like a lunatic. Before long, the nurse has had enough, and is running out the door. I cautiously peep my head in the room.

The room is in disarray – the walls are burned, the nightstand is knocked over, something is spilled on the floor, the blanket is on the floor, and Mega Man is in the bed screaming his full head off, his Mega Buster activated. I slowly start to walk in the room, and upon seeing me, he transforms the Mega Buster back into his hand.

"Hello, Dr. Light." he says, as I simply look at the mess of a room. I wish that he would quit calling me Dr. Light. I'm hoping that it's just something that'll go away in a few hours, and not something that might be a little more permanent and concerning. The thought of Mega Man permanently being in his own world like this worsens my already stressed state. I decide to step out for a quick breather.

"Dr Light?" Mega Man shouts after me. "Where are you going? Please don't leave me in here alone!"

I don't come back in. I decide to find a nurse to see if she can give me any updates on Mega Man's condition, and if she thinks that this whole speal is going to last for long. As I leave, Mega Man proceeds to scream like a lunatic again, hollering for me -whom he thinks is Dr. Light – to come back. I ignore him and continue looking for the nurse. Luckily, I find her not too far away.

"So…what's the deal?" I ask over Mega Man's screaming.

"I'm going to arrange that we move equipment into you guys' room and he's going to stay there." the nurse says. "You're going to have to be his caretaker, seeing as how he screams at anybody else who tries to take care of him. Of what we can gather, he thinks he's still in his own universe. So until he gets out of this stage, we have to do this, for safety."

"Do you know if any of this is permanent?" I ask.

"No, we don't." the nurse replies. "For now, we're taking it one step at a time."

I say nothing further and walk back towards the room, to find Mega Man still screaming. However, when he notices me, he quiets down again. I sit back down on the heating vent in silence.

"Dr. Light?" Mega Man asks.

I don't respond. Everytime I hear Mega Man call me Dr. Light, it increases the guilt that's already in me. He doesn't know who I am…He doesn't know who the nurses are, and for all we know, he could end up being this way permanately. Why? Because of me.

_You don't deserve to be a Smash Bro…_

Oh sweet mother of Chaos, I wish that phrase would get out of my head, but ever since this whole situation started and R.O.B. said it, it was hammered into my head like a nail to wood. In all honesty, I don't deserve to be a Smash Bro and I do still in tend on packing my bags once I'm sure Mega Man is okay – if he will ever be so.

"Dr. Light?" Mega Man asks again. "Hello?"

_Stop…just stop calling me that! Please! _I put my hands over my head as tears threaten to spill from my eyes. I'm quickly reaching my breaking point; my sanity is slowly being lost. I fold my ears back as I start to shake.

_You don't deserve to be a Smash Bro…_

_I hope Master Hand BANS you from Brawl!_

_You don't deserve to be a Smash Bro…_

_You truly are a nutcase, hedgehog, you truly are!_

_You don't deserve to be a Smash Bro…_

_What you did was wrong, and I don't want anything to do with you until you can prove that you've changed. If that's "taking sides", then yes, I have. I'm not going to be the one who feels sorry for you. This time, it's going to have to be someone else_

_You don't deserve to be a Smash Bro…_

_You inconsiderate piece of crap! _

_You don't deserve to be a Smash Bro…_

"Please talk to me, is something wrong, Dr. Light?" asks Mega Man.

_"__STOP!"_ I shout as loud as I can, unable to take it anymore. I kick the nightstand as hard as I can, causing it to fall onto its side. Mega Man could only gasp as the contents of the nightstand fall onto his bed. I run out of the room, slamming the door behind me. Mega Man starts screaming again, but I ignore him and continue to run down the hall.

I run straight for my room, closing the door and locking it. I sit on the edge of my bed and break down crying.

_You don't deserve to be a Smash Bro…You don't deserve to be a Smash Bro…YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A SMASH BRO!_

I punch the wall as hard as I can. My hand starts to throb with pain, but I ignore it and the dent in my wall.

YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A SMASH BRO!

_SMASH! _I punch the wall again

_YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A SMASH BRO!_

_SMASH!_ Again.

_YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A SMASH BRO! _

_SMASH!_

_SMASH!_

_SMASH!_

I am now slamming my head against the wall. My head and hand both throb with pain, and I feel dizzy due to the pressure I've put on my head, but I don't care. I just keep smashing it against the wall, until I suddenly just black out.

As I sit in the blackness of unconsciousness, I heard nothing but the voices of Olimar and R.O.B., yelling at me. Especially, the "You don't deserve to be a Smash Bro" – that echoes above everything else.

As the voices continue, the newbie welcome scene appears in my head. All of the details are there, from the crowd of Smash Bros, to Master Hand speaking at the front of the room. I remember him introing Mega Man. I ran at him, only to be grabbed by Master Hand.

"What is the meaning of this?"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.**

The scene then fades to reveal the cafeteria. Olimar and R.O.B. are sitting with me.

"Mind if I sit here?" Mega Man asks, appearing around the corner.

"Yes, I do mind!" I shout, knocking down my seat. Mega Man trips and falls, but throws the chair back. I catch it. It flies out of my hand and across the cafeteria, barely missing several tables. It hits Master Hand, who is in the doorway.

"Sonic The Hedgehog and Mega Man, in my office IMMEDIATELY!"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

The scene fades to reveal Master Hand's office. Both Mega Man and I are seated in the chairs. Mega Man is shouting over me, then I am shouting over him. Master Hand is clearly annoyed.

"Alright, we're getting nowhere!" he yells. "It's obvious that we can't talk this over without us interrupting each other! You both ought to be ashamed of yourselves! You both are the main heroes of your games for one. Sonic, you ought to be showing the Villager, Mega Man and Wii Fit Trainer how to behave since you've been here for awhile."

"Hmph, seems they are all capable of behaving themselves." I mumble. "Well, except for Mega Man and I will never do anything for that piece of junk as long as I stand…"

"I heard that!" Mega Man yells.

"Moving on!" Master Hand shouts before I can open my mouth. "Mega Man, you should be especially embarrassed. I just put you into the new tourney and into this mansion and you haven't been here for an hour and already you are making a visit to my office. This is unacceptable!"

Mega Man goes silent, hanging his head in shame. I smirk, actually happy that Master Hand had given most of the blame to Mega Man.

"Proper punishments must be given for this unacceptable behavior." Master Hand continues. "The both of you have shown me that you are not going to get along, and I am going to nip this in the bud right now. I'm not going to deal with this every time you two walk into the cafeteria. You two are both going to be roomed together. Perhaps that will help you to be able to settle your differences, or at least learn to tolerate each other to the point where you two aren't arguing or Brawling with each other every time you meet!"

"Say what?!" we both yell at the same time.

"It's not up for discussion!" Master Hand shouts. "Now the two of you willget out there and do yoga with Wii Fit Trainer and then you will move your things into your new room! And you wil ldo both of these things without any arguing or Brawling, or you both will make another visit to my office! You both are dismissed!"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.**

The scene fades to reveal Mega Man and I unloading our things into our room. I see Mega Man unloading his dog.

"Oh no!" I shout. "That dog is not going to be living in here! I'm not about to listen to it bark all night long!"

"That's too bad then." Mega Man mumbles. "Rush is all I have now, and I'm not giving him up because of your requests. If you don't like it, it's too bad. I really don't care what you want anymore."

"Good, because I never gave a Chao's rear end what you wanted." I snort.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

The scene fades to reveal R.O.B. and I talking:

"Listen…Mega Man isn't used to things around here yet, so of course he's going to be short tempered, just like every newbie is." R.O.B. says. "Especially him. His games are sort of dying, and you have no clue of how many people wanted him to join us. Plus…the situation he was in when he left his universe."

"No situation is an excuse for the cafeteria situation, and no situation is an excuse for what he's done to me simply by being here right now!" I shout. "Why couldn't he have come after the bootings were over? Why now?"

"I promised Mega Man I wouldn't tell about what he told me…but it is why he had to come right now." R.O.B. says. "By I promised not to tell, it means I can't tell you either."

"Say what?!" I shout. "What makes you so special that he can tell you a secret like that when he's not known you for a day yet?"

"Because I've met him before." R.O.B. says. "We were already friends."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

The scene fades to reveal the fourth of July Picnic. R.O.B. and I are talking.

Sonic, I think that you and Mega Man need to have a talk." he says. "Found out why he's being a grump today."

"Still going on about that visit to Master Hand's office?" I snap. "Well guess what—

"No, it's not about that." R.O.B. says.

"Then what is it about then?" I snap.

"It's about something private." R.O.B. says. "He's gone into a depression. You see…He lost his creator a month ago. I thought he'd gotten over it…but I guess he didn't."

"That's his problem then." I say, going back to my food. "I lost my parents when I was five years old! I'm not being a grump!"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

The scene then fades to reveal the singing of "The Star Spangled Banner"

Mega Man's voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard and the Villageris not singing because he doesn't know the words. Overall, it sounds horrible. A totally disrespectful act. I'm losing my temper and fast. I can't stand this singing, and they're not even halfway through the first verse.

It was on the last sentence of the song that I was done.

"Oh say does that star spangled banner yet wave over the land of the free, and the home of the—

**_CLONK!_**

"Your singing stinks!" I yell.

Everybody gasps in shock. Unfortunately, everyone includes Charizard and Bowser, who were standing over the fireworks. Accidentally, they breathed fire over the fireworks and lit them all up, with Mega Man still in them!

Wii Fit Trainer and Villager go running. Noise erupts from the group of Smash Bros. Some were screams, some were gasps, some was just laughter. Nobody is even watching the fireworks at all. I am laughing my butt off. I know this is not a funny situation, but I just couldn't help but laugh.

"You inconsiderate piece of crap!" R.O.B. yells over the booming fireworks, yelling Smash Bros, and general chaos. "Our friendship is over, Sonic. You hear that? OVER!"

When the fireworks clear, R.O.B. shoves through everyone to go see if Mega Man is okay. Peach, Zelda, Wii Fit Trainer, and the Ice Climbers follow, followed by repeated "I'm sorry"s from Bowser and Charizard.

"Somebody call the ambulance now!" I hear R.O.B. yell.

Olimar rushes to go do that, leaving me standing there looking at my shoes. I go over to the crowd that is forming around where Mega Man had fallen, and I notice Wii Fit Trainer attempting CPR. Mega Man is one charred up mess. I immediately feel bad, and resume looking down at my shoes.

What have you done, Sonic The Hedgehog?

Before long, I can hear the wailing of the Smash Ambulance. Peach and R.O.B. help get Mega Man on the stretcher that's wheeled out. I can't tell if he's breathing or not, but I quickly look away. I can't look at him. Knowing that I caused this makes me hate myself. All I can do is hope that he will be okay.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

The scene fades to reveal R.O.B. yelling at me in the hospital wing.

"You really have pushed things over the line this time." R.O.B. yells. "What reason was there for that? Throwing a Coke at someone all because their voice is bad? On the 4th nonetheless! You're truly a nutcase, hedgehog! You truly are!"

"I'm sorry…" I mumble, looking away. "I didn't mean to. I don't know it just pushed me over the edge."

"Over what?" R.O.B.'s voice is not getting any friendlier at all. "You're scared of being booted? You think Mega Man is your replacement, so therefore you're allowed to treat him like dog crap? He doesn't deserve the crap you've done to him. He's been through enough and all you're doing is making everything harder. But of course, you think you're special. Guess what, hedgehog? Newsflash: You're just like the rest of us. Except now, I think you've earned the title as the most inconsiderate Smash Bro of the group! I hope Master Hand BANSyou from Brawling. You deserve it! You're selfish and a brat! You're no hero at all and you don't deserve to be a Smash Bro!"

"Maybe I don't." I say softly. "Maybe I should just go back to Mobius…"

"Perhaps you should!" R.O.B. yells. "Because you sure as heck don't belong here!"

I don't respond. Instead, I just shove my way through the group of Smash Bros, holding back tears. R.O.B.'s words hurt. They stabbed right through me like a knife through butter. But his words are true. There was no excuse for that. I am a selfish brat…I don't deserve to be a Smash Bro. I deserve to be with the Melee people who were not invited to the Brawl tournament –rejected and forgotten.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.**

The scene fades to reveal the final scene of Olimar yelling at me

"I see you've taken R.O.B.'s side on this situation too, haven't you?" I ask him.

"What you did was wrong, and I don't want anything to do with you until you can prove that you've changed." Olimar says. "If that's "taking sides", then yes, I have. I'm not going to be the one who feels sorry for you. This time, it's going to have to be someone else."

**x.x.x.x.x**

The voices continue to echo in my head throughout all of these scenes, hammering through my unconscious mind. They're all screaming at me, never stopping. A bunch of Ding Dongs suddenly appear, wrapped in their wrapping paper.

"You ought to go get a Ding-Dong because that's about all you are…" R.O.B.'s voice booms.

Suddenly he appears above me once the scenes are over. He's driving a truck, and it's full of Ding-Dongs. I try to run off with my speed, but it's too late – he dumps the entire load of Ding-Dongs right on my face. At the end of the pile, a mirror falls, and it breaks. As I am buried by the Ding-Dongs, I hear Mega Man's voice.

"Dr. Light?" he shouts. "Please talk to me, Dr. Light!"

I can't take this anymore. I decide not to surface from the pile. I just lay there in a ball, and hope I never see the real world again—all I am is a Ding-Dong anyway.


	9. The Unexpected

**Chapter Eight: The Unexpected**

"Hurry, get him to the operating room!"

I wake up to a nurse hollering this at the top of her lungs. I am still very much out of it, and can't shake off the cloudiness in my mind. At least I'm not thinking this is Dr. Light's lab anymore since over the past few hours, my mind's cleared a little, but not completely. The nurse was telling me that I was screaming and acting like a lunatic anytime Sonic left the room. At the time, I apparently thought that he was Dr. Light. I don't remember any of that.

I look over beside me and briefly see Sonic being rushed into the OR. He's out cold, heavy bruises all over his head. Even though I hate his guts right now, (and probably always will at this point) I can't help but feel sorry for him and be curious as to what happened to him. I attempt to sit up, but it hurts so bad. I flop back into the bed in silence.

I see Samus rush in after the nurse, but she is prevented from going into the OR, so she simply comes into my room to see how I'm doing.

"You doing alright, Mega?" Samus asks me. I've only met her a couple of times. Once at the welcoming of course, and once at the 4th of July picnic. She's always called me Mega for some reason. I never bothered to ask why.

"I...I think so." I manage to get out. The nurse wasn't lying about me yelling - my voice hurts like I've been yelling like a lunatic all day. "What happened?"

"I found Sonic fainted in his room a little bit ago." Samus explains. "He was unresponsive and barely breathing, so I took him here to get looked at. The doctors found out his brain is swollen. That's how hard he banged his head on his wall."

"Well that's about stupid." I respond."What reason does he have for doing that?"

"I think you ought to look in the mirror for the answer." Samus replies.

She grabs a handheld mirror so I can see my reflection. I am one charred up mess. Burn marks cover my face and armor, and I can still wipe some char off of my face. Then I spot it. The dent in the side of my head that is in the shape of a soda can.

Now it's all coming back to me. I know why Sonic did that. He was upset because his actions hurt me so bad. He went insane and banged his head on his wall because he...

I can't finish the thought. Just thinking about it makes me cry for the second time in my life. Maybe third, I don't know anymore. Dr. Light created me to be human-like. I can do most of the things that humans can - I have emotions, I shed tears, I feel pain, and I even feel hunger like humans do. Most of these things Dr. Light says are "glitches" that he didn't want to fix because they made me more human like. They weren't harming me any, so he could just let them go. In fact, sometimes they made things more interesting in life to me, but others... they were just annoying.

"Do you have any other news on his condition?" I ask her after a few minutes of silence.

"All we know is that his brain is swollen and he needs surgery to fix it." Samus says. "The doctors say he might not make it through the day."

"He'd _better _make it through!" I shout. "If he doesn't -"

Samus cuts me off.

"Stop, it's not worth it to get all worked up, especially in your state. We're doing all that we can for him, and if it doesn't work...then that's all we can do. I tried to help him before it was too late, but I guess the letter didn't get to him in time."

"No, that's not the point!" I shout. "He went insane all over me, and I can't let him die! Not while I could possibly save him!"

As I say this, thoughts about my own universe start coming to mind of Dr. Light and how I couldn't save him from being killed in the lab. All of those people in the city who were dead or dying...I could have saved them, but I didn't. I'm not about to let a Smasher end up dead if I can do something about it. Even though I hate his guts, Sonic doesn't deserve to die. Nobody deserves that. Especially a death caused by insanity like he might have.

"Mega Man..." Samus sighs. She doesn't finish her sentence.

I don't acknowledge her. She wants me to just let this go and let fate decide if Sonic will live or die. I refuse to leave it. It's probably easy for her to just let everything go. She lets almost everything go that she should care about. I'm not that way. Especially not after the fact that my universe is destroyed like it is. Everyone tells me I should let that go too - Mario, Link, Kirby, Villager. Of course they would. I don't see Mario, Zelda, Kirby, or Animal Crossing games heading to the garbage can or danger in their worlds. They're always nothing but happy. They don't have to fake it like I've had to in the past. Their universes will probably never be destroyed, and they'll never lose all of the people and things that I have. So they'll always say "Let it go, let it go" because they will never understand the pain of losing countless people and things.

_Sonic, you'd better wake up..._

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

Meanwhile, things in the OR are getting tense. Doctors and nurses are rushing around all over the place frantically. The source of this hussle? A blue hedgehog situated in the middle of the room whom the doctors are working on.

"His vitals are dropping." a nurse reports, gesturing to the numerous machines hooked up to him.

The hedgehog is barely breathing and his heart is barely beating. It's as if the hedgehog is giving up on everything. His body doesn't even want to try. The numbers indicating heart and breathing rate skyrocket down like a balloon deflating.

"_ASSISTANCE!"_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

Samus and I look up when we hear a frantic shout from the OR. I sit up in bed, not caring that it hurts me to do so.

"_ASSISTANCE NEEDED IMMEDIATELY!"_ A nurse hollers.

_Oh no... That can't be good._

I force myself to scoot to the edge of the bed and attempt to get up.

"Mega Man, what do you think you're doing?" Samus asks me.

"I'm going to help him." I say, shakily standing up. It burns so much! However, I don't let any of my pain on. I have more important things to do than worry about my pain. I have to help Sonic!

"Look, the doctors and nurses have it, it'll be fine." Samus shouts. "You need to rest! You're in no condition to be up and moving around."

"Says you!" I shout. "Leave it alone!"

I run for the OR doors. Samus chases after me, but I jump away from her.

"Get your butt back here!" yells Samus.

I don't come. She chases after me, only to have the OR room door slam on her face.

When I get in the OR, doctors and nurses are running around frantically. There's shouting, pushing, shoving, - the whole nine yards going on in here. I push my way through the nurses.

"Sir, you must leave!" yells one of the doctors. "Nobody is permitted in this area!"

I ignore him. Instead, I push through one of the panicking nurses and finally get to Sonic. He's not moving at all. For the sake of whoever is reading this junk, I am not going to get into details about how he looks. Let's just say, he's a mess. I notice the monitors on him are dropping like crazy.

Suddenly, that's when it comes: The one thing I'd been dreading.

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!**_

The long beep of death sounds on the heart monitor. I clench my hands in fists, wiping the tears from my eyes. A doctor comes and tries to push me away.

"Sir!" yells the doctor once more. "You must leave!"

Ignored. I can't give up on him! I'm going to try reviving him. I know that given my state, this might do a lot of damage to me, but if it saves Sonic, I'm all for it. I wince in pain as I transform both of my hands into the Mega Buster. Despite the pain, I activate my Spark Shot.

_Sonic, you're not going to give up. You're going to live! You WILL live! _

I stick the shots gently on his chest, ignoring the burning from my injuries. I send a jolt of electricity through the shots and into Sonic.

_**ZAP! **_

Sonic's body jolts up and then back down. I feel the doctor trying to pull me away, but I kick him, sending him flying for the wall. I look over at the heart monitor. It beeps twice, and then back to the long beep of death. I glare at Sonic.

_Sonic, you're GOING TO LIVE! I don't care how much you want to give up. You're going to live! I'll save you or die myself trying!_

_**ZAP! **_

I shock him again. His body jolts up again and then back down. Same result, except this time, the monitor only beeps once before the beep of death returns.

By this point, doctors and nurses are gathered around me, pushing me away. I even see Samus in here.

"Mega Man, move!' Samus yells. "You are not a professional! Sonic needs professional help! Move so these doctors and nurses can do their jobs!"

"Well they're sure doing a lousy job!" I shout, shoving her away. I also shove a nurse who's trying to get me to move.

I finally reach Sonic again, and sink down to one knee, panting. I'm starting to overheat big time from keeping both of my hands transformed into the Mega Buster. I bet my face is probably flushed due to the heat. The burning from my injuries is becoming unbearable too. The doctors and nurses continue to try and get me to move, but I refuse. I pull myself back up to where Sonic is laying, and try to zap him one last time.

_**ZAP!**_

I shock him again, this time harder than the other two times. The amount of effort I put into the shock is enough to cause me to feel lightheaded, and I start to fall again. However, I keep a grip on the edge of Sonic's bed as I slump to one knee again. I hear Samus and one of the nurses yelling at me to step away. I refuse.

I look over at the heart monitor when I've finished, and I hear it beeping...normally. I also notice that Sonic has his eyes open. I smile at him. He smiles back before drifting into unconsciousness again. I saved him, and that's all I wanted. I transform my hands back to normal, and allow the overheating to take it's course. I fall flat on the ground and black out.


	10. Patching Up

**Chapter Nine: Patch It Up**

When I wake up after what seems like days on end, I find myself back in my hospital bed. Samus must have left the room, because I don't see her anywhere. Probably too mad at me to look at my face right now. I sigh; I really hope that Sonic stayed alive and that he didn't just decide to give up again once I fainted out. If he did, I don't know what I'd do. I close my eyes and then open them again, looking to the OR room doors.

_Please come out of there, Sonic..._

Just then, the OR room opens and the nurses rush Sonic into the room. His head is bandaged up heavily. I notice his eyes are half open, but from what I can see, they are still cloudy, indicating that he is still quite dazed and out of things.

I watch in silence as the nurses get his equipment set up next to me. He's hooked up to every monitor imaginable it seems. Heart monitor, breathing monitor, blood pressure monitor - the whole nine yards. He's also hooked up to oxygen and who knows how many IVs that are giving him who knows how much crap. Being a robot, I've never had to deal with an IV being stuck into my arm, but I can only imagine how painful it must be - and I can only imagine what crap they are giving to Sonic. I notice IV bags labeled with a bunch of medical names that I don't understand next to Sonic's bed. I can't help but feel sorry - that's got to be painful to be hooked up to at least 5 different IVs. I patiently await the nurses to clear the way so I can get a clear look at Sonic's face.

_**X.X.X.X.X**_

I open my eyes halfway. I'm shaking all over and nurses are all around me, hooking up all kinds of junk to me. Why am I not dead? I don't deserve to be a Smash Bro. Heck, for what I've done, I am starting to think that I don't deserve to exist. Why? Why am I here?

Just then, I remember:

_I was in the OR, and I opened my eyes briefly to see Mega Man above me. He looked really worried about me, and I noticed he'd activated his Spark Shot and currently had his arms laid on my chest. I remember smiling at him. Why, I don't know, but he smiled back. Then I blacked out..._

He couldn't have, could he? He couldn't have saved my life. He's in too bad of shape for one, and for two, what reason does he have for saving the person who hurt him so much? It makes no sense to me. Perhaps it was just a hallucination, and I just so happened to wake up on my own.

The nurses soon clear out of the room, leaving me in there with...Mega Man? Why am I in his room? I look over at him. He smiles at me.

"Hello, Sonic." he says.

"So you're done calling me Dr. Light, I see?" I say. It was the first thing that came to mind to say after hearing him use my real name for once.

"I honestly don't remember doing any of that." Mega Man says with a chuckle. "I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I'm glad that you're okay. You have no idea how worried I was about you. I'm glad my shock helped you."

_So it's true...That wasn't a hallucination. It was real._

"So you did save my life." I say.

"Course I did...I couldn't let you die." Mega Man says.

"But why...after all of the crap I put you through, after all of the physical pain...I thought you'd be happy to see me die like I deserve all along." I say.

"That's a bunch of baloney and you know it, Sonic." Mega Man says. "Even someone who did everything that you did back there doesn't deserve to die. I couldn't let that happen. Not over something as stupid as this."

"But R.O.B.-

"Yeah, I know he called you a Ding-Dong, but that's how he is...Everyone in this mansion knows that." Mega Man interrupts me. "He's a real you know what when he's mad. He'll get over it and I'm sure he'll-"

Just then, the door opens to reveal Olimar, Samus, and R.O.B. All three look worried.

"Sonic!" R.O.B. is the first to speak. "Sonic, I'm really sorry. I didn't know you'd take anything I said to heart. I thought you knew me better than that...Why did you try and kill yourself?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Samus says. "I thought you would never stoop down to that level."

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" R.O.B. says. It didn't sound snappy, but more of a concerned tone.

I don't respond for a long time. Now, I really am wondering why I did that. Several minutes go by, and I still have not answered the question.

"I'm waiting." R.O.B. says, crossing his arms.

"I don't know...why I did it." I say after a long while. "I honestly don't know."

"Well it was stupid if you ask me, and you had Mega Man worrying his booty off because of it!" Samus says. "He shoved through about twenty nurses and doctors trying to get to you, and he even overheated due to the effort it took to save you! You owe him an apology!"

"A _big time _apology." Olimar chimes in. His Pikmin even seem to agree with that, as they (all six of them) nod in agreement. I couldn't agree more. I look over at Mega Man. He has kept quiet throughout most of the conversation, but he has been listening in on what we have been saying. I can barely get the courage to say this.

"I'm...sorry, Mega Man." I say, saying it sincerely and honestly. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through...I was wrong for all of it. I am sorry for the cafeteria, I'm sorry for what I said when we were packing, I am sorry for the soda can...Overall, I'm sorry for being a butt hole. There was no reason for it. I was just angry because I thought you were going to replace me for Smash Bros 4. But even if that ends up being true and I don't get in Smash Bros 4, I was still wrong for what I did."

There's a pause for a little while. I look down at my blankets.

"I forgive you." Mega Man says. "In fact, I was a butt hole too, and I'm sorry for that too...Friends?"

"Friends." I say with a smile.

'"And friends as well." R.O.B. says to me.

"Same here." Olimar says.

We all smile. If Mega Man and I weren't in hospital beds, we'd probably have a group hug. Just then, the door opens.

"I love happy endings!" The Villager says as he walks in. "Shall we all have some cream soda to celebrate?"

He holds up a bunch of cream soda that he just got. We all nod and smile as the Villager passes around cream soda for everyone. I suppose that this whole thing is fixed, and hopefully for good.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of another story...and wow! Over 40 reviews? That's almost more than the review number for my Light In The Darkness Story, which is twice as long as this one! And 9 faves and 14 follows? Yay! It really pleases me to know that you guys enjoy my writings. Your reviews, follows, faves and feedback make me feel good as an author that people are actually taking time out of their day to read my work! **

**Well, I guess my next bit of news will make most of you happy. I am planning to probably stay in the Smash Bros Archive for a long while - How long? I don't know, but for awhile for sure. I am just too excited for the new Smash Bros to write about anything but Smash Bros, specifically stories about Sonic and Mega Man. I've found myself growing especially fond of writing about Mega Man, and Sonic, well, I've always enjoyed writing him. As for now, I am planning on starting a few Smash Bros major projects and trying out a new writing style. I hope everyone who's read this decides to tune in to those when they are published.**

**Thanks again to all of my loyal readers, and I shall see you next time!**

**Yours Truly,**

**-Icee The Hedgehog**


End file.
